Mizag Ashnai Tumhari
by Palak96
Summary: Kabhi kabhi zindagi mai insaan naajene kin kin cheeson ka samna karta hai... kabhi kabhi kuch haatse... use badal dete hai... yahan tak ke ek strong insaan tak kamzoor pad jaata hai... tab use bhi sahare ki... aapne ki zaroorat hoti hai... Aur yahi zaroorat Ek naye rishte ke shurwaat ban jaati hai..." duo story once again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone… I am back with new duo story… hope u all like it… **

**There was a complete silence in the hall.. two people were standing facing each other… **

**Person 1: **tumhe tamij nahi hai.. ki aapne senior se kaise baat ki jaati hai… haan.. **(harsh tone)**

**Person 2: **mai toh..** the person spoke.. **

**Person 1 cuted: **mai toh kya hai? yahi sikhaya gaya hai tumhe… hain?** Person 2 was staring at the other person who was quietly standing and listening… whatever is happening in front of his eyes… he was hoping the other person will protest… but the other person was standing there like a statue and.. listening… the person continued… **haan.. tumhe kyu kaise koi shikaye ga.. aanth joh tehre..** the person 2 was hurt.. this line pinched his heart… the person 1 was insulting daya.. badly… **

**Daya: **dekheyie.. aap..

**Person 1: **haan dekh hi raha hun kis tarah tum…** looking at the person standing beside him.. then spoke to daya… **aapne senior ko aise pareshan kar rahe ho… tum jaha pale bade ho.. waha.. tameej nahi sikhayi kisine tumhe.. haan… **the person standing beside him.. tried to protest.. now.. as he was crossing his limits… **

**Person: **ankit.. please.. tum.. issey..** he spoke in favor of daya… daya relaxed a bit.. as the person had proven his thinking wrong… ankit turned towards the person… looking at him with fixed glazed.. **tumhe maine kaha bolne ko..** the person quiet.. **toh chup raho.. koi jarurat nahi hai iski tarafdari karne ki** (pointing towards daya) **abhijeet… samjhe.. chup chap khade raho…** abhijeet becomes quiet… daya was shocked… and surprised… with abhijeet's behavior… in one go.. he.. listened to him… ankit continued.. tautening and insulting daya.. in front of abhijeet… **dekho daya… mujhe nahi lagta hi tumhari jarurat yaha hai… behtar hoga ki tum abhie ke abhie chale jaao yaha..** daya stared at him.. **please leave daya…** daya was still hoping abhijeet would say something… atleast.. will stop him from going… but his hopes were shattered… abhijeet was just standing there… **

**Daya pov: **mujhe laga aap mujhe rokengey par nahi abhijeet.. aap.. toh..** he turns… to leave.. and walks few steps… abhijeet watches him.. abhijeet takes few steps… to stop him… ankit looks at abhijeet… and speaks… from behind… **toh ab tumhe meri jarurat nahi hai.. abhijeet… mai jau yaha se… **abhijeet stops… and starts taking his steps back… silently… **

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. tum… tum.. maat jao.. d**aya had heard… their conversation… daya was dejected.. he had stopped ankit… from going.. but not him… at the same time.. daya became suspicious… daya moves out of the house.. and keeps looking at abhijeet… ankit moves forwards and.. closes the door on daya's face… daya turns in disappointment.. moves towards his bike… puts on the helmet… starts the engine.. gives it a kick.. and moves.. but few thoughts were running in his mind… pov: **abhijeet.. ankit ko kyu aise rokhna chahtey hai… kuch gadbaar jarur hai.. aur ankit ki har ek baat maan rahe hai.. kuch toh hai.. joh chipa hua hai.. aur abhijeet ka behavour aise.. badla hua kyu hai… jaise hi unke dost ne unhe chup hone ko kahe wo chup ho gaye.. aur uss din bureau mei joh hua…

**Flashback… **

**Abhijeet was sitting on his desk… trying to work.. acp enters in… with firing eyes… he went to abhijeet.. throw the file on his table… in frustration… abhijeet got up frm his chair… and looked at acp… daya, freddy were present in the bureau… **

**Acp: **kya hai yeh abhijeet… haan? hua kya hai tumhe?** (scolding)** ek kaam tek se nahi kar rahe ho tum… itni galtiyan.. haan… abhijeet was quiet… jawab doh abhijeet… mujhe… uss din case mei bhi tumhara dhyan nahi tha… **(anger tone) **ab batao gey tum kuch.. aur agar tumse kaam ab nahi ho raha hai toh resign jar doh...

**Abhijeet looked up at him... **

**Daya and freddy were shocked... **

**Abhijeet: **tek hai sir mai resign kar dunga...

**Daya was not expexting this answer from abhijeet... he came in between… **abhijeet…aap yeh kya keh rahe hai… itnisi baat pe resignation… sir.. aap kuch..

**Acp: **dekho daya… mujhe koi behes nahi chahiye kaam nahi ho raha hai toh resignation.. thats it... baar baar ek hi galti karna cid ke liye aacha nahi hai...

**Daya: **abhijeet aap itni si baat ke liye raji kaise ho gaye resignation ke liye...

**Abhijeet: **daya.. please… mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai…** (anger)**

**Daya: **nahi.. abhijeet.. aap itni si baat pe resignation.. **then to acp sir.. **aap kuch din ki chutti.. de dijiye.. abhijeet ko.. Resignation nahi please sir

**Abhijeet: **nahi daya.. mujhe koi chuti nahi chahiye…

**Daya: **abhijeet please.. Sir jald baji mei faisle nahi leye jaate…

**Abhijeet tried to protest… daya continued to acp: **sir please.. aap chuti de dijiye… abhijeet todha aaram karengey… toh tek ho jayengey…

**Acp: **tek hai… daya.. dedi tumhare abhijeet ko chuti mai.. aur agar wapas aane ke baad abhijeet ne kaam tek se nahi kiya na toh resignation meri table pe rakh dena...** and moves… towards his cabin glancing at abhijeet… **

**Abhijeet angry on daya.. **daya.. kya hai yeh.. haan..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aap.. resignation.. kyu? aap toh jante hai na.. acp sir.. toh.. bas.. todha gussa..

**Abhijeet: **dekho daya.. mai tumhe haar baat batana jaururi nahi samjhta..

**Daya: **par..** abhijeet gave him angry look… daya paused… **aapko gher chod dun..

**Abhijeet: **nahi koi jarurat nahi hai.. mai khud chala jaunga…** and he walks out of bureau… daya.. was confused… totally… sudden change in abhijeet's behavior… how can he agree for resignation... Daya comes out of his thoughts… pov: **nahi.. kuch toh galat ho raha hai unke saath… mujhe ab toh pata lagana hi hoga..

**A/N: how is it? please do review… I am waiting… and will post joh tere tak na jae tonight :-) chalyie review kijiye.. fatafat… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much for all your reviews friends.. well.. this is based on early era.. hmm… I hope u all like this chapter… **

**It had been just few moments since he had left his seniors house no...not left had made to leave his house. He was driving at a speed of 80kmph with no idea of where he was heading but to his fortune he had only two places to go he was on the way towards the bureau. His mind was totally blank he was really not getting that what really happened between those four walls well it wasn't that he was a very close or a bestie but this surely wouldn't ever have happened to him. and the answer to that why had only one answer blinking up in front of his eyes. and it was nothing else than** "ankit"

**Soon as the lights got deem and he parked his vehicle alongside and started to move upstairs with thoughts still playing inside. It was hard for him to not to think about that person so carrying the same thoughts he got inside the bureau while facing the fix glances of the two people present in there and deeply stating at a him and trying to make out the desired answer that they required. But failing to get one they inquired directly.**

**Asha: **daya.. abhijeet sir kaise hai…** (looking towards him while he standing looking at them with a big question mark hanging)**

**Daya looked at her... and soon realized her query and felt that it's better to speak something fake rather than telling what really happened.**

**Daya (low tone): **han.. wo... mai mai mil nahi paaya unse...

**Asha: (looked at him in pure confusion) **kya? magar tum toh unse milne gaye they na...?

**Daya trying to cover up: **h..han wo kuch zaroori kaam aagaya achanak toh mil nahi paaya socha baadme mil lu... **(seeing both satisfied with the answer) **acp sir kahan hai?

**Freddy: (nodding to his answer in approval): **han wo acp sir andar hai cabin mai... **(looking at Daya and others) **kuch pareshan se lag rahe hain...

**Daya glanced at the cabin and then passed a questioning look to them...**

**Asha: **humne pucha bhi tha unse... magar unhone kuch khas bataya nahi... keh rahe the ke kaam ko leke hi kuch tension hai...

**Daya (after thinking a bit) **hmm... mai dekhta hun...

**Saying he moved from there and made his way towards the cabin and after getting the permission from him to enter he entered inside but still saw acp sir having his fingers attached to his head and this was showing that he truly was tensed and the reason was something Daya could guess at least after facing all that today.**

**Daya: **sir..

**Acp turned towards him**.. haan daya..** (trying to be normal with him)**

**Daya: **kya hua sir.. aap tek hai na.. itne pareshan kyu hai…** (he asked in a soft tone while keenly observing the expressions on his face)**

**Acp: **hmm... pareshan toh hun Daya... pareshan hu**... (after a pause) **Abhijeet...** (then took a deep sigh)**

**Daya looked at him and understood that something is wrong and was feeling his gut feeling is true so inquired further.**

**Daya: **abhijeet..? sir Abhijeet ?

**Acp: **haan.. Daya Abhijeet...** (sitting straight into his chair and fidgeting the paper wet) **kuch toh baat hai Daya... kuch toh chupa raha hai Abhijeet humse... bass kya wo samaz nahi aaraha...

**Daya: (looked at him and asked) **matlab? sir aap kya kehna chahte hai?

**Acp sir (looked at him) **iss baar kuch kuch badi baat lag rahi hai ... aur samaz nahi raha hai ke wo chupa bhi kyu raha hai?** (after a pause and seeing him lost in thoughts) **tum gaye the na Abhijeet se milne?

**Daya(coming out of the thoughts) **han sir...m..mai gaya tha...** (remembered that door being slammed on his face) **magar achanak kuch zaroori kaam yaad aagaya... isiliye ...

**Acp: **hmm...

**Then Daya again remembering this as an opportunity...**

**Daya: **sir... aap... aap agar permission de toh mai unse milke aau?

**Acp: **haan.. jao..** (didn't reacted much as he was quite tensed)**

**Daya smiled… and left… **

**Soon driving the car to his seniors home he was feeling a lot better as he was getting all another opportunity to get to know what really was happening... but soon he realised that he is not at all going to be welcomed in that house.. mainly after what happened in there few hours before... but he had decided that at least he will try. **

**He finally came near the bungalow and soon parked his car a little bit far away from the place of Abhijeet... and with his binoculars he stood there and tried to stare that what really was happening inside... well this was not something he would have ever done or was willing to do so but for the sake of that person he did it. And to his luck he soon saw ankit coming outside the bungalow and within minutes he was off on the road.**

**Daya was highly happy as he had received a very great opportunity to enter inside.**

**Daya: **hmm.. yahi sahi mauka hai andaar jaane ka... warna wo ankit ke hote hue toh mai Abhijeet ji se mil hi nahi paunga... kuch bhi karke mujhe abhi ke abhi andaar jaana hoga uske pehle ankit wapas aajaye...

**Saying he took his car towards that home... and rang the bell of his house well the span to open the door was very much more than usual and Daya was getting restless every moment and soon the door was opened with Abhijeet standing in front his for head was sweating and was looking a lot scared or unhappy or some kind of mixed emotions were seen on his pale face.. and soon Abhijeet realising him on the door step he unwillingly moved inside... and was followed by Daya who was continuously staring him from the time being and soon he started to inquire.**

**Daya: **abhijeet aa paisa kyu kar rahe hai mere saath… aapko koi pareshani hai toh mujhe batayie..** (he said in a very soft and loving tone)**

**Abhijeet was now feeling a lot uncomfortable with Daya and was really not in treated to entartain him in this very momen with tension on his face rising every moment .**

**Daya who was waiting for a reply from Abhijeet spoke up with irritation: **"aap kuch bata kyu nahi rahe hain? baat kya hai? aap... aap aise ajeeb kyu bartaav kar rahe hain? aur aap iss ankit...** (trying to control his anger for him) **usko usko kyi ghar main rakhna chahte hai?

**Abhijeet who was listening to all his queries till now lost his cool well why was a real question but for now the consequences were playing a bitter part.**

**Abhijeet nearly shouting over him...**

**Abhijeet: **bass karo Daya! samjhe... bass karo...** (Daya looked at him shock) **mujhe rakhna hai nahi rakhna ankit ko ye mera sawal hai... usey rakhu ya phek du tumhe kya? aur baar baar ye fazool ke sawal karna band karo samze! **(Daya started to look aside he was really not able to get really what happens to this person) **mai koi gunehgaar nahi hu jo tum mera interrogation karo samza... kabse kabse wahi laga ke rakha hai... aur hote kaun ho tum han? mujhee sawal puchne wale?** (his eyes had fiercing gaze in them)**

**Daya: (looking at him) **Abhijeet... aap kya...

**Abhijeet: (now his condition was feeling a lot different than before and breathing was also getting hard) **Daya jao tum! please leave!

**His voice had harshness yes just harshness that just galloped Daya into feeling of pain and mystery he could just stare at the person for a moment... and the next he left the house he was really again frustrated that what was he doing? was he wrong? was Abhijeet? or the circumstances... he moved over his bike... and soon realised that the key which he had in his pocket has fallen off somewhere... he realising that it must have fallen inside the house... he took a sigh... as it was pretty dangerous to get inside again but he had no choice so just entered as the door wasn't locked yet while picking the key which stuck his legs... he glanced up and saw something he hasn't yet expected.**

**He saw Abhijeet looking for something or the other means it wasn't him who was searching it was really not an easy situation to understand.**

**He looked and gazed at him yes Abhijeet he was searching looking in the drawers the cupboards wardrobes and racks... throwing all the things in between... and his breathing being irregular and nearly losing the breathing with his body sweating badly inspire of having the air conditioner switched on he was having such physical conditions.**

**Daya was trying to move and make him look at him he called..."**Abhijeet aap**"**

**But Abhijeet was now totally unknown of his presence and he was walking towards every place where he could find that thing. Daya seeing him not listening called him in a bit little more louder tone...**

**Daya: abhijeet… but abhijeet was busy looking for something… he ignored daya's call.. daya called him again Abhijeet just gave a rough glance towards him but soon ignored and moved towards another cupboard **

**Daya now feeling like Abhijeet is really not feeling well so he just looked at him and pressed his hand on his shoulder and said "**aap kya dhund rahe hain? mujhe batayie main main bhi dhundne mai madad karta hun aapko... aap bataiye... aap ko itna...** (feeling his hand wet which was on Abhijeet shoulder and his breathing irregular too)**

**Abhijeet who just tried to avoid him as much as possible and was getting more and more drowsy... while his condition was making Daya panic...**

**Daya: **Abhijeet... please aap shant ho jaye... please... dekhiye... mai mai hu na... maai aapko dhund ke deta hun... aap thode shant ho jaaiye...

**Abhijeet just avoided him total and pushing him a little bit away he moved towards the room and started to check...**

**Daya (who was feeling a lot tension seeing the breathless ness of Abhijeet and sweating) **aap baithiye...** (he tried to hold his arm but Abhijeet jerked it very harshly...)**

**Abhijeet: **jaaao... dh... dhoondne do... muze...dhoondne doh!

**Saying he was continuing... while Daya: **dekhiye... aapki saanse full rahi hai aap pani** (forwarding a glass of water) pee...**

**And Abhijeet just threw that glass harshly on the hard floor...**

**Crashing sound just echoed all over...**

**Daya: **kya kar rahe hain aap!** (his tone rises) **aap theek toh hain han? samziye meri baat baithiye yahan...** (this time he tried to grab him with most of his grip... but seeing him Abhijeet with all the remaining energy pushed him and daya was fallen on the sofa...)**

**A was just dumbstruck... as his head was struck by the handle of the sofa... and it was profusely bleeding but Daya was much more scared seeing Abhijeet who had now been searving while being on his knees as his whole energy has drained off... he was feeling to be drowning... Daya tried to get up but that pain in head stopped him from grabbing him and soon his head started to spin... but getting up he tried to get Abhijeet... but all he chilled get in return was harsh shrugs...**

**Daya (POV) **ho kya gaya hai unhe... kya chahte hai ye? kya?

**A/N: ho gaya.. I hope u all liked this chapter.. koi guess kar sakta hai kya ho raha hai? hehe.. waiting for your reviews… 30 reviews.. got start.. hope to see same reviews… and other new reviews.. tooo.. keep reviewing… jaldi se review karo… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you so much… **

**Guest- **thank you so much…

**Khalsa- **dear mera college open ho gaye hai isliye.. update late ho rahe hai..

**Loveabhi- **hmm.. dil tam ke baitho.. abhi bahut kuch hoga… and ho sake toh tissues ready rakhna… :P

**Guest- **thank you so much.. ankit kaun hai… u will got to know soon…

**Guest- **thank you dear.. abhijeet ki deewani.. pe already.. stories hai.. aur I think… os bhi hai… toh mai kya likhu…

**Kashaftitli- **thank you..

**Priya- **thank you..

**Khushi- **hmm jaldi aapke confusion dhur hongey.. thanks..

**Lavii- **thank you so much… u will get your answers soon..

**Krittika- **thank you so much di….

**Rukmani- **haha.. maine aapko kuch jyda hi confused kar diya…. Jaldi aapka confusion dhur karungi…

**Sweetycid- **hmm.. dekhtey hai kya hua hai abhijeet ko…

**Pihu MS- **thank you so much.. and I missed u.. and ya remember you… always.. :)

**Bhumi98- **thank you so much….

**Aashi hone40- **hahah.. suspense.. ka overdose.. chalo… tablet.. le hi lo.. jaldi khatam hoga suspense.. and jaldi sab samaj aa jayega.. tumko.. take care… dear…

**Naina mallik- **drugs or disease.. hmm.. dekhtey hai kya hai.. thank you so much…

**Kavinsanjana- **thank you so much…

**Rose- **don't know.. what he is searching for :P

**Aditi- **hmm.. dekhtey hai.. kya dhund raha hai… thank you…

**Subhsresaha- **haaye.. yeh kaun.. aaya.. meri samosa di aayi hai.. :P thank you jee.. hehe.. may be..

**Saakshi- **thank you so much…

**Bint e abid-** thank you so much di…

**Shzk- **thank you so much di… gadbaar hai gadbaar jarur hai..

**Rai-thenightqueen- **thank you so much…

**Niti- **thank you so much…

**Kavel04- **thank you so much…

**Abhijeet lover- **thank you so much…

**DA95- **thank you so much… hmm.. jaldi.. pata chalega.. kya ho raha hai..

**As anjaana- **thank you so much…

**Shrestha- **thank you so much dear…

**Pinki- **mai tek hun.. tum batao… it's okay.. take care..

* * *

><p><strong>Daya was trying to figure out what is happening to abhijeet… while he saw abhijeet collapsing on the floor… he instantly ran towards him.. and picked him up… laid him down on sofa… <strong>

**He was himself not in a good state but still he was doing all this... and soon his own head started to spin... his vision was getting blurry as in this means time that wound was again hurting him more... as much of blood had flowed down...**

**When he hears Abhijeet speaking something... his tone was not high enough it was not more than small mutterings...**

**Abhijeet.. (who was not been able to keep his eyes open was slowly talking something**) mujhe... de... do... chahiye hai mujhe... mujhe... wo...

**Daya: (while pressing his wound) **k...kya chahiye? aapko? h..han?

**Abhijeet was about to say something but before he could react he saw daya suddenly collapsing on the floor... he saw daya closing his eyes...**

**Abhijeet himself was not in his senses but seeing him fallen down he went and grabbed him... it was hard for him even to lift his head and or take him and make him sit on the sofa... so soon he left all his ways to make him conscious he rather just crawled down to the table besides and soon begin his efforts... and to his fortune...**

**He found what he wanted... It was something which was lying in that drawer under the files...**

**He grabbed the hold of it... and sat down with a thud... and soon did something with it to himself... it was getting unbearable for him to bear this pain further...**

**Sooth was present on that face which was totally wet by now... he just laid a sigh of relief...**

**Now within minutes he was feeling a little bit better his sighs had reduced and his vision was getting clear... he soon tried to get up but fell down... when his attention went on the person lying on the floor... his eyes widened twice... he couldn't believe what is seeing...**

**Instantly stabling went towards daya who was just unconscious... He patted his face... but no response... then he soon saw that mat getting totally red... it was daya's blood which was flown mire than required... he was totally clue less that why? what happened to daya?**

**But currently no one was there to answer his questions...**

**He soon rushed towards the bed room... and mid-way he could see all the stuff he had thrown right back... He soon grabbed it and with the blow full of water he slowly dressed that wound while making daya sitting supporting his back to sofa.. he dressed the wound and soon he sprinkled water again on his face... and this time daya blinked his eyes...**

**He looked up.. slowly realizing the situation... all he could see was... abhijeet bending down at him having a glass of water in hand and looking at him in concern... daya was really not going what was really happening or had happened... So **

**Daya: **yeh.. kisne.. kiya.. abhijeet ne..** then.. he recalls last incident.. abhijeet's condition.. he gets tensed… **par wo toh khud**.. soon realise the free gaze of him then there… and daya was totally shocked to see Abhijeet... he really needed to know that how can a person be so calm when there is a lot happening **

**While before he could say anything Abhijeet spoke...**

**Abhijeet: **tum tek ho na..** his tone was full of concern and care... and he was himself feeling bad about that wound that daya had got... he was feeling that he was the very reason for that... But still he was not at all feeling better... he composingly looked at daya**

**Daya: **haan.. mai.. tek hun.. par aap..

**He was going to question something... but Abhijeet knew what was really the happening... so he just glanced at daya and spoke in a hurry...**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. please… **he said helplessly..** tum yaha maat aaya karo..

**He could see pain in the eye of Abhijeet... Daya was shocked really as he is the very person who is now coting his wound while after moments is saying him not to appear here anymore...**

**Abhijeet: **dekho m.. please meri baat samzo... maat aaya karo plz...

**He was bear about to fold hands in front of daya...**

**Daya: **par kyu? aap mujhse aise.. kyu bartav kar rahe hai.. meri galti kya hai? kyu nahi aayu mai yaha.. aur aapko.. hua kya.. tha? kuch dher pehle aap..

**He stopped feeling and remembering those terrific moments which had made him savage... for something he was unknown to... Abhijeet whom was trying his best to control his frustration... but then he spoke of irritation...**

**Abhijeet: **sawal.. tumhare sawal.. kabhi khatam nahi hote.. mai ahi chahta hun ki tum yaha aao bas.. please jao…

**Daya was hurt.. and his doubt increase more… he was now getting confirmed that something really fishy... something is getting struck that Abhijeet is surely doing something that was not to be done.**

**Daya was knowing that he abhijeet would never.. say this to him.. suddenly.. why? He moves out.. of the house.. silently… he was really feeling pain.. pain in heart ... something that can't daily be healed... and unfortunately now his cid brain has started working on him… He was just straight way walking towards the plain blank road.. a road that was leading him nowhere.. he was just walking ...**

**Daya pov: **nahi kuch galat hai.. bahut galat.. ho raha hai.. itna rukapan.. aise kaise.. mujhe jaldi sab pata lagana hoga..

**Soon he realizes that he has just walked only five steps and hears the sound of a car turning towards this lane... he gets to know that what is there... he sees.. ankit coming.. in the car… quickly.. takes his bike… and.. drives towards bureau.. he was trying not to think... but he was just thinking about today.. **

**Pov: **kaise.. mere behosh hone se.. pehle wo.. itne week.. aur.. paseena.. sab.. aur jab hosh aaya toh.. tek.. kya hua.. hoga.. **this thoughts were disturbing him… **

**Here abhijeet's pov: **daya.. sorry par agar mai tumhe bata deta toh tum.. mujhe wo lene nahi detey.. aur ab uske bina mai chen se reh bhi nahi pata…

**Here he soon comes and parks his bike... and gets up... and before entering... he just touches that bandage and releases that he is surely going to be questioned about him this... but he without thinking further moves... **

* * *

><p><strong>Daya comes to bureau… he enters in.. freddy, asha, sudhakar.. saw him entering.. <strong>

**Freddy: **sir aap abhi..** then looked at his head… **aur yeh chot kaise..** others to noticed this.. **

**Daya: **wo.. wo.. kuch nahi..

**Asha looks at him confusingly and soon keeping the file aside.. stares at him and asked in a confusing tone..**

**Asha: **kya hua daya.. yeh chot lagi kaise tumhe.. tum toh abhijeet sir se milne gaye they na..

**He tries to avoid Abhijeet stuff but ...**

**Daya: **haan.. wo.. abhijeet.. tek hai… aur yeh chot.. aa raha tha.. toh kisi ke saath jhagra ho gaya..

**Sudhakar: **jhagra..

**Daya: **haan.. kuch gundhey they.. pareshan kar rahe they.. ladkiyon ko..

**Acp came.. **daya.. tum sach keh rahe ho.. na..** (this was something which was scaring him a bit... but right now he wasn't in the state to do so)**

**Daya: **haan sir..

**Acp: **aur abhijeet kaisa hai aab..

**Daya: abhijeet.. remembering.. **haan wo bhi tek hai…

**Acp: **hmm.. ek case aaya hai.. kaam.. karo..

**Daya.. nodes… and gets to work… but his mind.. was somewhere has.. abhijeet's thoughts were… disturbing him… he could not understand.. what is happening with him.. day was day his anger, frustration, irritation… was increasing… daya got up.. he really needed to talk to abhijeet now… to reduce his tension… he went sudhakar.. **

**Daya: **sudhakar..

**Sudhakar: **haan..

**Daya: **meri tabiyat kuch tek nahi lag rahi hai.. mai.. gher.. jaa raha hun.. acp sir aaye toh bata dena..

**Sudhakar: **haan.. jao.. tek hai mai keh dunga..

**Daya sighs.. and.. leaves… he lied.. he can't tell anyone.. till he finds.. the.. truth behind abhijeet's mystery… he.. took his bike again.. and.. drove off.. to abhijeet's house once again…**

**pov: **ankit.. kahi aa na gaya ho… nahi.. kuch bhi ho mai.. baat karke hi rahunga…** he accelerated his bike… and reached abhijeet's house.. he was.. relaxed.. till now ankit had not returned… he.. parked it his bike.. got down… and entered inside the house.. the door was not locked… he moved forward… he saw abhijeet standing… and.. doing something… he slowly.. moved.. forward and came and stand in front of him..**

**Well it was to be a shock to Abhijeet... but it jerked daya as if he was in a dream and is being harshly woken up... was just standing with open mouth while the thing which was in Abhijeet hand feel down straight away... While Abhijeet was just staring at daya... Things seemed to stop all of a sudden... everything was seeming to stop... everything..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: please read and review.. friends… hope to see.. all the reviewers and few new**

**reviewers… jaldi se review kijiye… hope can cross 100.. :) **


	4. Truth Revealed

**A/N: thank you all for your reviews.. but reviews decreased.. I am disappointed.. **

**Loveabhi- thank you so much dear.. hmm.. good guess.. :P **

**Shzk- thank you di… **

**Rukmani- thank you so much di.. ismei I hope aapka confusion dhur ho jaye.. **

**Khalsa- thank you so much.. **

**Guest- thank you so much.. hmm small os.. I will think.. **

**Kashaftitli- thank you so much.. dear**

**As anjaana- thank you so much.. dear… soon you will get to know ankit.. **

**Abhijeet lover- thank you so much..**

**Kavel04- thank you so much..**

**Priya- thank you so much..**

**Rajvigirl- thank you so much..**

**Kavinsanjana- thank you so much.. luv u too**

**Bhumi98- thank you so much..**

**Krittika- di thank you so much.. hugs.. :)**

**Rose- haha.. hmm.. aagey se dhyan rakhengey.. :)**

**Artanish- thank you so much.. I will try to give long chapter.. **

**Guest- thank you so much.. dear**

**Pihu MS- thanks dear.. **

**DA 95- thank you so much… lejiye ismei raaz khul jayega.. :)**

**Naina mallik- thanks dear.. **

**Subhasresaha- samosa di.. super intelligent.. ;) **

**Khushi- thank you so much..**

**Sonamnaik188- thank you so much.. I had already wrote os on that… **

**Guest- thank you so much..**

* * *

><p><strong>Daya who was yet till now staring at Abhijeet was now looking at that thing... he soon bent down and got a hold of that thing while Abhijeet who just moved his head aside as he knew the consequences of this. Daya picked that thing up it was nothing else than a syringe. It wasn't empty, it was full fill with something which Abhijeet was craving for from time.<strong>

**Daya was silently staring at that thing. He was trying his best to make himself convince that this is not that very thing. But today the fortune was not by his side and now his guess was turning into a true truth and to his addition the avoidance of gaze was answering him. While Abhijeet just taking back steps stooped after touching the sofa and soon sat or nearly fell down on the sofa he was today just feeling broken. The biggest thing he wanted to hide was today in front of him everything was clear like glass and unfortunately his work was working as a big blot.**

**He was just quietly sitting... while Daya just came and stood against him. Well there was nothing left to speak. But he questioned with his voice automatically rising up.**

**Daya questioned him.**

**"**Ye...** (pointing at his syringe) **ye cheese hai na... wo... jiske liye tum ye sab kar rahe ho? yahi hai wo cheese jise mai dekh lunga iss baat se tum darr rahe the...

Ye hai wo jooth? jo tum baar baar kahe jaa rahe the?"

**Well all this interrogative question were being said by him in a unstoppable go.**

**And unknowingly, today "**aap was exchanged by tum**"**

**And even both of them were unknown about that. And may be at this situation Abhijeet was at guilt and was just hearing his scolds with a down gaze as he had no dare to meet daya's gaze.**

**Daya who was standing near to him just staring at him looked into his eyes but abhijeet just looked aside... and daya who was incessantly waiting for a "scientific answer" but all he could get in return was pure "silence" daya was now slowly realising that what he had said as he saw the person in front was still... still his senior. Daya jerking his head as he couldn't bear this... neither as a senior nor as a friend. He just went near to Abhijeet.. and grabbing him by his shoulders jerked him and asked **"Maine aapse pucha hai kuch!"

**Abhijeet just looked aside... and was trying his best to leave the grip of Daya... while Daya again questioned**

**"**Aap mera jawab de rahe hai bhi ya nahi?**" his tone was enough high to make Abhijeet realize his frustration**

**"**Han! han leta hu mai! samjhe tum... aur hote kaun ho tum mai kya karu kya na karu... tumse kya matlab?**"**

**His words were fast and normal but they were enough to make a devastating effect on the person standing in front... soon the grip of Daya loosed. He was silent… truly silent.**

**He just took a very deep breath and just took simple back steps... and unknowingly fell on the chair.**

**Fortunately there was a chair while Abhijeet was breathing heavily and fast.**

**More than five minutes passes in a very uneasy silence when Daya in a very low tone near to a whisper said "**Kyu?**" Abhijeet who was standing got seated put his head in his hands and moved his fingers through his hairs.**

**"**Mujhe sukun chahiye hai...** (Daya opened his closed eyes) **aur yeah... mera sukoon hai...** (looking at that syringe which was still present in daya's hands)**

**Daya pressing that syringe tight in his hands.**

**Daya: **aur ye... aapka sukoon hai? ye?** (his time again was getting harsh and tears gathering in his eyes) **drugs kabse aapka sukoon banne lage? **(there was heavy and angry tease in that question) **shayad aap bhul gaye hi... magar aapko yaad dila du... ke ye... zindagi ka sukoon lati nahi... cheenti hai! cheenti...

**Every word spoken by Daya was totally true and holder a good amount of logic in it which would have been applauded by the senior inspector Abhijeet. But unfortunately currently the person in front was not him.. it was a drug addict sitting. Who can get into a row over a stupid idiot joke and it will take him seconds to grab and kill a person. Well there isn't anything new in this as this is the very person who had been taking a enough amount of drugs and drugs were religiously doing their desired job.**

**So abhijeet in pure frustration answered back **

**"**Dekho... mujhe ye philosphy waigera mat sikhao... duniya ke liye hoga zeharr magar mere liye ye amrit hai... Aur baki kisi cheese se mujhe koi matlab nahi hai...**"**

**Daya just gazed up... he was trying to pinch himself and yell to himself that yes thus is a damn dream but neither were those pinches hurting him and neither was he waking up.**

**Daya: **aapko matlab nahi hai?** (he gave a painful smile) **jis insaan ke saamne ye shabd kene se kof katrate hai... aaj wahi... insaan... mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai ke...** (he left that sentence unsaid)**

**Abhijeet was soon going to bang new dialogues to Daya... but his speech was feeling low... and he was again.. yes again feeling that unwanted urge!**

**His sweat was dropping down he was trying to compose.. but all over again things were revolving round and round. While Daya was speaking something in irritation but all his words were far from Abhijeet's ears as his words were coming like robotic banging on his brain. he took support of the side rest. He was feeling his saliva drying down the eyes flattering, breaths increasing and every possible symptoms could be seen on them.. Finally feeling everything collapsing... he spoke **"daya.. please mujhe wo injection de doh.."

**While Daya just glanced at him in disbelief. Yes he couldn't get what that guy was saying!**

**Daya: **aap..

**Abhijeet: **Daya mujhe wo syringe de do... please...

**Daya: **nahi.. mere rehtey mai aapko yeh nahi dunga… aur aaj ye aapke haath har giz nahi lagega...** (he was speaking with a firm gaze)**

**Abhijeet's condition was feeling a lot difference than before and it was getting difficult for him to breath.. he nearly shouted at daya.. **

**Abhijeet was trying his best to be calm but all his attempts were failing... So he shouted with...**

**"**Daya.. mujhe.. doh wo…"

**Daya looking at the syringe and at Abhijeet... Daya nodes no..**

**Daya: **ji Nahi... mai aapko ye Nahi dunga... .kabhi Nahi...

**While Abhijeet tried to move forward and take that syringe from his hand...**

**Abhijeet was holding his head.. now.. as the pain was increasing.. and it was becoming unbearable for him.. He was feeling like he will collapse on the floor the very next moment... so he just went towards Daya who was standing at the same place and was glancing at him .**

**Abhijeet...: **daya.. please.. de doh **(pleading tone) **please..

**Daya who was now feeling like irritation passing through his whole body just glance at him with a fix gaze which was carrying a big board "NO"**

**When Daya looked aise hearing that please from Abhijeet's mouth... It would have been his heavenly moment if Abhijeet would have demanded for a single thing to him.. But today he is asking for "it" but no he cannot give it. that was a sucking fortune of his. Finally Abhijeet.. who was still trying to balance himself now moved forward forcefully...**

**Abhijeet: **Daya...

**Daya just turned as he could not hear the rest of the sentence but what he saw was not something he ever had wished even in his nightmare... Abhijeet...the senior inspector of the central bureau of investigation was today just there on his very knees. Yes.. he was on his knees with folded hands. it was very hard for him to be in that position also.. While Daya was just in shock glanced at him.**

**He was just feeling like apologies to him but his love and care was stopping him from doing so.. **

**Abhijeet: **d..Daya...please...! **(his hands folded) **please...mujhe...** (his sweat was falling like as if he was standing in rain) **please... ye... day...day.. Daya.. dddo...

**His eyes were closing, his knees were also dabbling.. means like the person was just nothing more than a heap of dust which will be flown away if one blows one full breath of air. Daya was just dumbstruck.. He was just hazing at him tears gathered in his eyes.. It was of frustration live and helplessness which was killing him every moment the spent gazing at the person above.**

**Abhijeet was instantly saying please and please... his pleading was working like daggers. It was making him think twice. His heart and his brain were having the biggest battles of life time. He was just in mid of a valley and a red hot lava. If he says yes it will smash his future into pieces and if he says no then he too doesn't know if this guy would be alive. Daya had started to sweat by now. the scene of Abhijeet in front the words of his plead, the side effects if drugs.. Everything had started to bang his head like a henge.**

**He just took a deep breath as a tear feel down daya without even looking at abhijeet once and neither did tried to lift him up. He went to ward desk near and put that syringe there. Abhijeet who was looking at him just saw him go with that syringe lying on that plane table watched him go.. Daya didn't comprise of the capability of giving it to him in hand. No he didn't had that dare yes he was a coward… yes he was a coward .**

**Soon abhijeet who was now feeling uneasy had begun his efforts to get a hold of it. abhijeet got up with whatever strength he had left.. and walked towards the table with his trembling legs.. abhijeet took the syringe sat down with a thud and immediately injected it… as the pain was really extreme for him to bear… after taking the drugs the sooth of relief came on his face… which was totally wet by now.. he just let the sign of relief… daya was looking at him with fixed glance… he could se.. within few minutes abhijeet was feeling better… abhijeet's vision was also getting clear… abhijeet was feeling more better and boost in his energy.. daya was trying to capture everything in his mind… what just happened.. he himself saw abhijeet taking the drugs.. in front of his eyes…**

**Daya was just looking at him. there was no feelings no emotions nothing. absolutely nothing was there .**

**"A friend piercing a syringe full of drugs in front of a cid officer and he himself being one there can be no other better curse for the person watching."**

**Abhijeet looked around.. found daya standing there… with blank expressions.. he was first trying to grab the hold of the situation while ...**

**Daya pov: **mere samne hi abhijeet ne drugs liye aur mai kuch nahi kar saka.. lekin mai kya karta mere samne yeh haath jodke ghutno pe they… jis insan ne kabhi kisike samne haath nahi jodey aaj wo mere aapne junior ke samne.. aise.. wo bhi **(feeling angry) **uss drugs ki wajah se… bhala koi senior kaise haath? jaise ke acp sir unke saamne hath...** (and fear passed through his spines) **acp sir!

**Yes it was hell to deal with ofcource drugs wasn't something acp pradyuman would be happy to hear about and speacialy when his very own officer is an addict to it.**

**Abhijeet got up.. and moves towards daya… he was now having nothing else... he just went and grabbed Daya by his shoulders and a very unpleasant happiness was present on his face.**

**Abhijeet said **thank you! Daya!

**Daya was just kicked back to the reality by the words of Abhijeet.**

**Daya(removing his hands in jerk and tears present)**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aap jante hai aap kya kar rahe hai… yeh drugs hai drugs.. jindagi barbaad kardegi aapki.. aur aap kabse le rahe hai.. maine sapne mei bhi nahi socha tha ki aap aisa kuch..** (he said looking at him)**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. please.. tum jante ho na.. mai bahut akela padh gaya tha.. bahut ajeeb lagne laga tha mujhe.. gher mei.. sakoon se soh nahi pata tha mai.. pata nahi.. kyu.. phir.. ek baar.. issey liya toh todha ajeeb laga.. lekin phir baad mei.. mujhe aachi neend aane lagi.. sakoon milne laga.. **(he was telling all this as if he was saying it about a food stuff… it was so very casual and the reason ! damn it... it was the most worst thing he could have given)**

**Daya said: **sakoon lene ke liye aap yeh le rahe hai.. nahi.. mujhe yakeen nahi hota.. aap aapne aap kaise.. mujhe.. gher se jaane ko aasani se keh diya aapne… pehle toh aapne kabhi aisa nahi kiya tha..aap...

**Abhijeet who was no more having a tinge of guilt.**

**Abhijeet: **mujhe darr tha daya.. agar tumhe sab pata chal gaya toh tum mujhe.. rokogey.. aur phir mera dard badh jayega.. itna badh jayega.. ki mai shayad..** he was speaking in influence of drugs… **

**Daya smiled with that sentence... while the closing and opening of eyes and sling in the language made him laugh at himself.**

**Daya**: dard meetane ke liye.. drugs.. nahi abhijeet.. aapne aapko dekha aapne.. kaisa kar diya hai isne aapko.. iske bina..

**Abhijeet who was showing himself all well normal**

**Abhijeet**: janta hun iske bina.. kya hota hai.. mujhe maat batao..

**He said while looking aside.**

**Daya: **abhijeet aap samjhtey kyu nahi hai.. yeh bahut buri cheej hai bahut buri.. mai toh aapke bhale ke liye hi keh raha hun na..

**Abhijeet trying to make him understand inspire if him himself being half sleepy.**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. dekho.. mai koi baat nahi karna chahta.. tum itne sawal jawab karte ho.. baat nahi suntey meri.. ankit kam se kam.. mujhe..** then paused.. remembering something.. **

**Daya: **ankit..** A single word was flashing in front.**

**Then his pov: **kahi ankit ne hi toh nahi.. kiya yeh sab.. haan ho sakta.. hai.. itne time se ankit yaha reh raha hai.. par mujhe pehle confirm karna hoga

**While Abhijeet seeing him there...soon realized his presence... and before he strikes another questions...**

**Abhijeet said in irritated tone.. **daya please jao yaha se.. aur agar tum sach mei mera bhala chahtey ho toh.. kisko kuch maat batana aur dubara yaha maat aana... just leave... Daya ... leave... j...just leave...

**Daya who was now feeling no point to wait in there.. he himself was fallen weak was feeling guilty.**

**He just glanced at Abhijeet... and wiping that left over tear just moved out of the house with fast steps and banging that door with a bang.. While Abhijeet...here who was looking down... Smiled as a tear fell down unknowingly.**

**"**Drug addict**" **

**A last word spelled by Abhijeet**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: guys please review.. just 25 reviews… and.. 300 views.. please review.. hope to see new reviews… aap reviews nahi karte isliye late ho jaata hai.. please review… minimum 30 reviews… please review… **


	5. WHO IS HE?

**A/n: hi friends.. thank you all for your reviews… **

Rukmani – yea I can understand.. it is also not easy for me to write this… :(

Kavinsanjana- thanks a lot… dear

Bint-e-abid- thank you di…

As anjaana- thanks.. hmm.. I know.. bahut sawal hai tere jawab bhi mil hi jayengey..

Naina mallik- thank you so much.. yes u were right..

Guest- thanks a lot..

Subhasresaha- di aapka naam bahut hi bada hai.. samosa di hi rakh lo.. :P ab kya aa raha hai aapke deemag mei.. kuch jyada hi tej dohta hai aapka deemag.. :)

Priya- thanks..

Krittika- di.. thank you so much.. meri taraf se bhi hugs….

Aashi hone40- haan beta abhijeet jarurat padegi tissues ki aapko.. ready hi rakhna.. take care di.. and aise hi lambe lambe review kartey rehna.. I am waiting.. :)

Nitu- thank you.. hmm.. daya ko sab pata chal jayega..

DA95- shock.. dena meri purani aadat hai… ankit kaun hai.. iss chapter mei todha samaj aa jayega.. nahi toh.. don't worry.. I will explain.. everything…

Khasla- thanks.. waha.. aap toh bahut hosiyar hai..

Guest- thank you.. so much..

Loveabhi- thank you so much…

Saakshi- thank you so much…

Kashaftitli- thank you so much… hmm u will get to know.. about ankit soon..

Jyoti- thank you so much di… aur I am happy ki aapko wo os pasand aaya

Lavii- thank you so much…

Rajvigirl- thank you so much…

Artanish- thank you so much…

Kavel04- thank you so much…

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much…

Niti- thank you so much… di I am also missing you.. abhi nahi aa sakti india.. dec mei may be…

Shrestha- thank you so much…

Shzk- thank you so much di… just love your review.. :)

Bhumi98- thank you so much…

Pihu MS- thank you so much… hmm.. kya laga aapko.. hehe.. dekhtey hai kya hota hai..

Guest- thank you so much…

GUEST- haan.. dekhtey hai.. ankit.. ko.. I will expain… him.. don't worry…

Khushi- thank you so much…

Storybypalakfan- hi.. wait aapka naam.. aain.. samjhi nahi.. mere fan ho aap? Thanks a lot…

* * *

><p><strong>Daya was riding his bike.. he does not know where he was heading.. so he started to drive silently with a low speed. It's always been his mental self which always fought with him. He just couldn't feel that what was he trying to do and what he felt like doing so. Today it was feeling like he has just woken up from a nightmare but every moment beer dialogue of his was banging on his head. well the reason was ... quite shocking. today a very big truth was revealed in front of his eyes.. <strong>

**His pov: **abhijeet aur drugs.. aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. wo ek cid ke senior officer hai.. joh khud.. drug trafficking ke.. mujrimo ko pakar tey hai.. jail mei daaltey.. aaj khud iss drugs ka sikhar hai.. lekin drugs.. aapne aap nahi.. liye jaate.. yeh sab kaise hua unke saath? Kab hua? hua hi kyu? joh hua so hua.. par ab aagey kya hoga? Acp sir ko jab yeh sach pata chalega toh.. kitna bada toofan aayega yeh mai bhi nahi janta… issey pehle baat aur bigre mujhe sab suljana hoga… mujhe pehle wale abhijeet wapas lane hongey… haan.. mujhe wahi abhijeet wapas laney hongey.. chahe kuch bhi ho jaye.. mai ab unhe iss drugs ki adaat se bahar nikalke rahunga..

**He was determined but seeing the certain circumstances there was no chance of it lasting more than minutes. **

**Here at Abhijeet's house... he was being seen by his own self in the mirror... but don't know why he was unable to find that abhijeet who had joined cid long back… maybe he was no more the very person on whim acp sir used to be proud of but now he himself was feeling like he is losing the only thing he owed.**

**That is "**his identity** "**himself**"**

**Now every word started to get into his gaze as he started to memorize each instance that made him realize what he was doing and who he really is.**

**Abhijeet's pov.. **kya sach mei ab mai iss drug ka aadhi ho gaya hun… khud ki jindagi.. khud ke haatho barbaad kar raha hun.. daya joh keh raha tha.. wo sab… shayad sahi tha?

**Well this question was something anyone else would have answered in a moment but he was unable to do so.**

**And the thing was from the past two hours all he was doing was thinking that what would be daya's reaction? will he lose all the respect in regard with him? will he never stand up again an try to stop his "**aap**"? Will there be a day when he himself would not be able to meet his eyes? or like any other person who will make him stand in the square of justice will he also be in them?**

**And lastly..."**will he be the same as he was moments before?**"**

**Yes there were immense questions and none were holding a gripping answer to make up his mind. But the thing why was he just being so much cared of what will his junior think? when he was "**just a junior**"**

"abhijeet.. aap jante hai aap kya kar rahe hai… yeh drugs hai drugs.. jindagi barbaad kardegi aapki.. aur aap kabse le rahe hai.. maine sapne mei bhi nahi socha tha ki aap aisa kuch..**"**

"dard meetane ke liye.. drugs.. nahi abhijeet.. aapne aapko dekha aapne.. kaisa kar diya hai isne**"**

**Abhijeet just wiped that sweat which had gathered on his forehead how well it was a good question .**

Kya sachmei.. iss drugs ne mujhe.. badal diya hai… daya.. wo.. sach jaan gaya hai.. toh kya aab wo mujhse nafrat karega..

**He just started his new old imagination techniques and brewed up new scenes. Well in this situation too he could do that claps to his sharp mind that he could make out the consequences.. But unfortunately it wasn't enough. He was feeling.. different.. he is just his collegue.. why is he so worried.. "**haan wo mujhse nafrat karega aab.. Kitna gussa se gaya wo… yaha se.. sir.. ko agar bata diya usne toh.. kya hoga..**" Well this question rather than raising new questions.. raised sweat and fear in his spines.**

**Well if it would have been that he would have been that clear Abhijeet whom acp sir trusted the case would have been different. But now. Everything is different and firm any point of view he was getting the same answer that no! If sir gets to know about that it would surely be a blunder. His body started to sweat in tension… same time… Ankit entered inside the house.. He saw abhijeet sitting on the sofa.. and lost somewhere… ankit came near to sofa… sat beside abhijeet… placed his hand on his shoulder… called him.. **abhijeet..

**But no reply from abhijeet.. then.. he shook him a little.. and louder.. **abhijeet..** abhijeet turned.. to the direction from where sound came from.. **

**Abhijeet: **tum.. kab aaye..** (tone was calm and quiet)**

**Ankit: **kuch dher pehle.. kya hua yaha? Tum.. itne.. pareshan kyu ho?

**A clear "fake" care was present in that tone.**

**Abhijeet: **kya mai sach mei drug addict ho gaya hun…

**Thus was really a good question but was framed to a very wrong person. Ankit was just shocked for the moment as if he was feeling like someone pointing gun right in his temple. But he composed himself and stared at him in confusion**

**Abhijeet continued: **mai koi galti toh nahi kar raha… daya… kehta hai.. yeh meri zindagi mujhse.. cheen lega… logo ko barbaad kardega.. yeh… mai.. ab.. nahi lunga.. issey… nafrat karega daya mujhse aab.. joh main ahi chahta…

**Ankit was boiling in anger by now as he was unable to make out that who had put this thing in this mind! And not getting any answer he felt frustrated**

"Abhijeet.. kya keh rahe ho tum… aisa kuch nahi hai.. jaisa tum soch rahe ho..**"**

**His tone was really high and Abhijeet just looked at him confusingly… ankit realized.. **

**Pov: **yeh kya kar raha hun mai… aise toh iske deemag mei shak baith jayega… ki mai issey kyu uksa raha hun drug lene ke liye…

**Well a true mastermind he was. He quiet early realized that whatsoever be the case he is dealing with Abhijeet a person who has been a good trained cid officer. So inspite if knowing that the tiger is sleeping he didn't dared to put a hand in his jaw. Then ankit took a deep breath.. .and continued in a soft tone **

**He said to abhijeet… **

Dekho abhijeet… agar tumne lagta hai toh chod doh.. aur karo uss duniya ka saamna.. jisne sirf aur sirf… tumhe bura thehraya… bass.. ab kaunsi cheez de sakti hai tumhe? Daya? acp sir? cid ki duty? Ya yeh fazool ke usool.. naam ke sab dikhate hai… magar phir bhi chodna hai na tumhe chodo.. nai nahi rokta.. mai bhi ya bass isliye hun kyuki.. itne saal baad aaya tha Canada se.. kuch din tumhare saath waqt bitaunga.. tumhare siwa ab hai kaun mera.. maa baap toh gujar hi gaye..

**Ankit looked at abhijeet.. who was feeling bad.. looking in front.. he knew that abhijeet always used to feel bad whenever it used to be the case of his parents or anyone's else. it was his weak point which was a hood weapon of ankit.. Then ankit smirked.. ankit gets up… he goes to drawer and takes out the drugs packet.. he was facing the enters… and says.. **

Yeh packet hai.. choice is yours… ab tum.. yaha drugs ke uss behoshi mai jeeke iss dard ko senna chahte ho ya.. har roj ghut ghut ke jeena chahtey ho.. haan drugs.. koi dard khatam nahi karega.. magar kamse kam jee toh sakengey… but choice is yours… **ankit.. was playing mentally… **

**He looked at abhijeet.. who looked in thoughts… ankit smiled evilly… **

**Abhijeet thought.. **

"yaha drugs ke uss behoshi mai jeeke iss dard ko senna chahte ho ya.. har roj ghut ghut ke jeena chahtey ho.. haan drugs.. koi dard khatam nahi karega.. magar kamse kam jee toh sakengey…**" **

**Ankit moved towards the main door.. ankit stopped.. when he heard a voice… ek minute… ankit turned… **

**Abhijeet moved towards him… he took the packets from his hands… and kept it back in drawers… **

**Here daya reached bureau.. he took off his helmet.. parked his bike.. and started climbing the steps to bureau.. thinking… about abhijeet… pov: **kya karu mei kaise laau abhijeet ko bahar… kaise.. koi rasta nahi dikh raha mujhe…** he did not realized.. when he entered inside… asha looked at him… asked him.. **

**Asha: **kya baat hai daya.. tum pareshan lag rahe ho..

**Daya: **nahi asha kuch nahi..

**Asha: **hmm.. acp sir.. tumhare baare mei puch rahe they..

**Daya: **aacha.. mai milta hun unse..

**Daya went to acp's cabin.. acp was looking at file.. daya entered in.. **

**Daya: **good afternoon sir..

**Well thus time he was really not feeling like facing anyone. he was feeling a lot bored means everything was seeming gloomy.. nothing was working and all that was truly working on the very wrong way.**

**Acp looked at daya.. then at his watch.. **daya.. shyam ke 4 baje tum good afternoon keh rahe ho…

**Daya first looked shocked but composed as his shocked face will surely answer him.**

**Daya pov: **shyam ho gayi.. pata hi nahi chala.. abhijeet ke baare mei itna sochta raha ki.. waqt ka pata hi nahi chala…** he looked lost.. now.. **

**Acp started talking.. **daya.. wo dhamu murder case mei koi lead mili.. **but he did not get any response.. he looked at daya… called him.. **daya..

**Daya said.**yes sir..

**Acp: **kya baat hai..** closing the file.. keeping it on the table… **tum pareshan lag rahe ho..

**Daya just tried to stay normal as it was really hard as he knew that one wrong word and he is done.**

**Daya: **sir.. wo.. a..** thinking.. **nahi.. sir ko batana tek nahi hoga..

**Acp: **batao daya..

**Now he knew that he has to make out something as his heading will lead to something worst. So he just grappled a story.**

**Daya: **sir.. wo.. mera ek dost hai.. uske bhai ko drugs ki addat lag gayi hai.. acp looked at him.. sir.. wo bahut hi aache parivar se hai… pata nahi kaise.. uske bhai.. ko.. yeh adaat lag gayi.. bahut pareshan hai mera dost..

**Acp who was hearing this silently spoke in an anger tone.**

"drugs.. pata nahi.. kaha se.. yeh drugs aa jaate hai.. log.. lete hi kyu hai issey.. khud ki jindagi aapne haatho barbaad karte hai saath mei parivaar ko bhi tang karte hai.. nafrat hai mujhe aise logo se.. aapne aap kmko toh maarte hi hai...sath me bachane wali ko dubaate hai...**"**

**Daya pov: **jab sir ko abhijeet ke baare mei pata chalega.. tab kya hoga.. soch soch ke mera bura haal ho raha hai.. ussey pehle mujhe abhijeet ko.. iss problem se bahar nikalna padega…

**He was thinking that what? how? when? that's it... there wasn't anything to be really said.**

**Acp continued.. **kehdo aapne dost se.. ussey rehab centre bejhde.. wahi ek tarika hai.. warna kuch nahi ho sakta..

**He just looked at acp sir... he was feeling like just hugging the person in front well yes it may find weird but he was feeling so as he didn't thought of such a simple thing.**

**Daya smiled.. he got solution for his problem.. **thank you sir.. ek baar uska bhai tek ho jaaye phir ussey aapse milwaunga..

**Acp: **haan tek hai.. jab aadat chut jaaye tab hi… ussey pehle nahi..

**Daya: **jee sir..** and moves out from his cabin… with a smile.. pov: **haan mai abhijeet ko leke jaunga.. rehab..

**Smile on his face brought a ray of hope in abhijeet life.**

**Next day.. at abhijeet's house… ankit was talking over phone… then abhijeet came out from his room… feeling instance pain.. ankit looks at abhijeet.. and smirks… **

**Ankit.. in fake.. caring tone.. abhijeet.. tek ho na.. **

**Abhijeet silently nodded and .. Abhijeet looked at him.. **haan.. mai tek hun…

**Ankit: **abhijeet.. mujhe kisi jaruri kaam.. se kuch din ke liye mahabaleshar jana hoga.. tum aapna dhyan rakhna..

**Abhijeet.. listened.. but his was in pain.. he answered him looking downwards.. **haan tek hai..

**Abhijeet didn't matter to ask him where he was heading. So quietly stared at him go. Ankit taking his luggage and leaves.. Leaving abhijeet behind in pain… All his actions were showing that how much confident he was feeling about abhijeet that yes he will not leave it... he won't.**

**Abhijeet went to the drawer.. took the drugs.. and syringe.. he filled in the drugs into the syringe.. as he really needed.. the pain was increasing.. he took it.. felt a bit relaxed… then he recalled someone.. he looked around.. he was still feeling a little pain.. he finds his phone… and calls someone… the other person.. was.. riding on his bike… he took out his phone looked at caller id.. Immediately stopped his bike at side.. and answered the call.. **

**Person: **hello..

**Abhijeet: **d..ayaa…** the tone was really drained out really ...**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aap tek hai na..

**Abhijeet: **daya.. tum.. mujhse nafrat toh nahi karoge na..** he was under effect of drugs.. **

**Daya: **abhijeet aap…

**Abhijeet: **daya.. please.. nahi karogey na..** (his tone was pleading.)**

**Daya could feel his sound.. was.. different.. pov: **drugs ke nashey mei hai.. abhijeet ankit.. kaha hai..

**Abhijeet: **wo.. ankit.. seher se bahar.. gaya hai.. koi kaam hai ussey.. tum.. please batao na mujhe.. nahi karogey na..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aapse nafrat mai kaise kar sakta hun… aap dhyan rakhiye aapna..** and cuts the call.. **

**His pov.. **ankit bahar hai.. haan ab mai jaa sakta hun unke gher.. **he smiled.. and.. decides to meet abhijeet.. he takes a u turn.. and drives towards abhijeet's house…**

**He was happy means he got his answer how... yes this is time. Let's take Abhijeet to rehab... and everything would be fine. Everything would be just fine. seemed clear like a droplet. But clearing a blot is not that easy. But neither impossible.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: guys please review… next update after 160… really disappointed with less reviews… please review… will update rasta chod dun tomorrow… take care… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: thank you for your reviews… **

**Krittika di, guest, pinki, bhumi98, kashaftitli, bint-e-abid, artanish, as anjaana, naina malli, samosa di, aashi's hone40, priya, saakshi, rukmani, DA95, loveabhi, lavii, khasla, wildcat, niharika bansal, jyoti di, r and r, seesha di. Niti di, storybypalakfan, kavel04, abhijeet lover, guest, pihu MS, guest- thanks a lot.. love u all…**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter.. <strong>

Daya reached abhijeet house… And soon moving an overall glance at the surroundings and seeing nothing fishy. Of course he had to scan as he up till now had realized that this person ankit is not an everyday criminal. Then he parked his bike.. and.. moved towards the entrance of his house… Daya who was soon going to press the bell but felt like the latch not being neatly kept. He just gave a small push to it and it got opened. He was shocked at first but then he let out a sigh of despair. yes, a sigh of helplessness.

**Daya pov:** pata nahi ab ye drugs ki wajah se aur kya kya din dekhne padne wale hai...

Till time he was entered inside and started to search for abhijeet. And now a days rather than searching a standing man he always scans the floor. As mostly he is down there mentally and physically too. And not much to his surprise he found him near the sitting. He was sitting with near to sleeping position it was seeming like again it's that 'urge' daya just glanced at him and moved forward in a fast pace.

As he approached he saw him struggling. Daya knew what must have been the thing so he silently looked aside and his sharp eyes soon caught it in his glance.

Daya moved his head aside. Again he is there its again the same thing again that monster is galloping abhijeet in the deep darkness. But what is he doing? staring at the face of his senior, and seeing its restlessness and pleading eyes he is failing?

Is that what an ideal person should do? well the answer was bothing else than 'no'.

But he didn't even realized when the syringe in his hands was slipped into Abhijeet hands by him.

And was currently piercing down the skin of Abhijeet and making what towards the reach of that drug.

Daya just sat down there. He was silent and was just staring at abhijeet the person who will feel like a cardiac arrest patient or a asthma patient was getting calm. His breaths, sweating, tears in eyes everything was stopping eventually.

While Abhijeet who was well aware of daya's presence but was now have left no embarrassment to take it in front of daya as he knew that no etiquettes work in front of that 'deadly urge ' which was seeming to be a boon for abhijeet while a curse for daya. Several minutes passed in this silence.. When things normalized a bit. Abhijeet saw his fix stare in his eyes.

He just tried to avoid them but todays he knew he cant. As there was nothing left to be hidden.. what was there... Everything was in front. Abhijeet now trying to speak in a normal tone while daya giving a painful smile on his failing attempts to do so.

Then abhijeet eyes again became moist he was still trying to figure out why were they appearing?

Silence was echoing all the walls...

Just tears that were escaping ...

Few of guilt while other of shame.

_**"Will you be there with me?"**_

Daya just gazes in the surrounding he could feel the stare of the person behind.

_**"When all are gazing at me?"**_

"_**They all are pointing at me?"**_

**Abhijeet spoke..** daya.. kya tum aab mujhse nafrat karogey… **(in scare tone)**

Daya could feel.. the scariness on his face.. and his voice too.. while asking this question..

_**"They will question me"**_

_**"They will betray me"**_

_**"Will you be there with me?"**_

Daya was really hurt by that comment but even pleases somewhere.. he feels that yes this person is cared.

But soon he realizes the moment the moment when he would again be in despair.. and he will again offer that thing to him. No this is not the way to give support, this way he will make him crippled rather. then what will be the difference between him and Ankit?

Also making up his mind while straightening his tone as a limp was formed.

_**"I will try to prove, I will make every move"**_

_**"But if I fail to make it through"**_

_**"Will you be there with me"**_

**Daya pov:**yahi sahi time.. hai.. sab sach jaane ka… darre hue hai.. toh sach bolengey.. ankit ke baare mei pata lagane ka.. haan.. then he spoke to abhijeet.. mujhe aapse kuch puchna hai..

Abhijeet nodes.. in yes.. he today had no idea what is going to come up to him.

Daya sat on one sitter sofa.. yeh sab.. ki shurwat kaise hui…

_**"I had a fault, but I tried a lot"**_

_**"I know I couldn't make up, but that's not that I break up"**_

_**"I am trying my best, coming out of the rest"**_

_**"I am being ditched, I am being ignored"**_

_**"But still I am trying to hold"**_

"_**When they gaze with hatred, they make me afraid"**_

_**"Will you be there to hold my hand and make me stand"**_

Abhijeet: daya.. (scared)

_**"Will you be there with me?"**_

**Daya:** sach sunna hai mujhe**! (a unknown anger erupted as he felt a smirk on ankit face in front of his eyes as if he is smirking at him and making him realize that he can't defeat him)**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback… <em>

_Abhijeet was sitting on the sofa.. working with files.. ankit came there.. who was indeed thinking about something and guessing what's in that mind is something next to impossible._

_Ankit: abhijeet tum kya sare din kaam mei busy rehtey ho… tumhe sar dard nahi hota.. (frankly saying this was a regular query but from a really wrong mouth)_

_Abhijeet: nahi.. mujhe pasand hai yeh sab karna… but he was keep on placing his hand on his head.. _

_Ankit: kya baat hai abhijeet.. (caring tone)_

_Abhijeet looked at ankit.. kuch nahi bas todha sa.. sar dard ho raha hai.. aaj kuch jyada.. hi kaam kar liya.. (trying to stretch his arms)_

_Ankit: tabse yahi toh keh raha hun mai.. mere pass ilaj hai tumhare iss sar dard ka.. _

_Abhijeet: kya? _

_Ankit: ek minute.. ankit went to his room… after minutes he came out.. then.. went to kichen.. _

_Abhijeet spoke.. ankit tum kya kar rahe ho… _

_Ankit while mixing something.. ek minute.. bas aaya… he smiles.. he.. comes out.. and forwards the glass.. in front of abhijeet.. yeh lo.. _

_Abhijeet: yeh kya hai.. _

_A really innocent query._

_Ankit: tonic hai.. issey ek jhatke mei tumhara sar dard gayab ho jayega.. america ka specialty hai yeh.._

_Abhijeet smiles… he takes the glass from his hand thinking it is "amrit" for him.. but it is.. "zeher".. after taking the.. liquid.. which he thought is.. tonic.. he felt much better… and relaxed… ankit took the glass.. _

_Abhijeet: thanks yaar.. bahut aacha lag raha hai.. _

_Ankit: your.. welcome.. (stretching the word) _

_Like this.. ankit continiusly.. started giving him drugs mixing it.. into a liquid.. _

_Ankit pov: bas.. ab bahut ho gaya.. ab.. toh.. issey asli tarike se lene mei maja aayega… _

_Abhijeet was feeling pain in his head… he was sweating.. too… then ankit came there… _

_Ankit: kya hua abhijeet… _

_Abhijeet: sar dard ho raha hai.. aur.. paseene bhi aa rahe hai.. _

_Ankit: tumhe wo lena chahiye.. _

_Abhijeet: tumhare pass hai na.. _

_Ankit: han.. ek minute.. he took out something from his pocket.. and presents it in front of abhijeet… abhijeet looked at it.. and was shocked… _

_Abhijeet: yeh kya?_

_Ankit: haan.. yahi toh hai.. issey hi toh tumhe humesha aaram milta tha.. aur jab bhi tum pareshan.. hotey they.. toh yahi toh.. tumhari pareshani mitane mei madad karta tha.. _

_Abhijeet was getting angry.. ankit.. tum tek ho na.. yeh drugs hai.. aur wo toh ek tonic tha.. _

_Ankit: haan maine hi toh drugs usmei milake de thi.. tumhe.. _

_Abhijeet: ankit.. tum.. but abhijeet was used.. to it.. now.. since.. many days.. ankit has been giving him.. the drugs.. in a day two to three times… and abhijeet too started relaxing with it… his pain was increasing.. ankit kept the syringe.. on the table.. and left… abhijeet.. went to cabinet.. took the first aid box… and looked for painkiller.. he found it.. and took it with water.. but no use.. the medicine did not did his job.. abhijeet was feeling.. his head would tear… any minute.. he kept holding his head with his both head.. his.. head started to spin more.. and vision getting blurry… his eyes stopped at the thing.. which was.. on the table.. he dragged himself to the table.. and.. took the syringe in his hand.. himself injected it.. and after a while.. he felt relaxed… his pain was.. reducing.. and.. vision was clearing… ankit who was.. seeking from his room.. smiled… _

_Flashback over.._

* * *

><p>Daya who was sitting with closed eyes on that cold floor seemed himself being fallen cold.<p>

He just couldn't get that how?

All types of questions were coming in his mind and playing a merry go round..

"_**How can anyone cheat a inspector thus easily?**_

_**"How can he get to this? why didn't he resisted himself?**_

_**"Drugs? how dared he made him addict to this thing?**_

_**"Why the hell is he doing this?"**_

_**"Was he a friend? no a devil"**_

_**"How? how is this all possible"**_

Then soon he opened his eyes... as a jerk of disbelief passed through him.

How can the person he so much adores get this easily fooled.

When abhijeet unknowingly answered seeing his gaze.

**"Dosti thi wo daya... jisne mujhe andha bana diya tha"**

Daya just felt a pain in his heart.

**Daya said:** dost? huh... yeh dost hai...

**Abhi smiles** pata nahi.. mujhe to mein khud kaun yea bhi pata nahi... kya bolu

Daya was like look at this guy.. he want "sympathy" why the hell does he needs he need sympathy? why?

Is he handicapped is he crippled has he lost his mental balance and needs to consult a psychiatrist?

No none of the above.

Just this damn thing known as "drugs"

Daya was having mixed emotions.. whether he should get angry on him.. or.. should he pity him.. the ankit.. was fooling him all this while.. he took advantage of his memory loss… problem… he was getting angry on that ankit… whom he would want to kill any minute…

**Then abhijeet spoke..** ab toh.. sab.. mujhe chod dengey.. tum bhi… **daya looked at him..**

_**"Nun will believe me everyone will betray me"**_

_**"They will all be silent just to back itch behind me"**_

_**"My tears would be regarded fake, they won't even let me break "**_

_**"All will give up on me"**_

_**"Will you too leave me?"**_

_**"Will you be there for me"**_

Daya who was net to break his head in the front wall that is if I had to leave you would have been here at this moment and hearing to this piss of yours?

But seeming him to be in the drugs effect controlling and coming in his shoes.

**Daya **"aap nahi chahte na mai jaao?"

**Abhijeet eagerly says..** nahi..

**Daya:** tek hai mai nahi jaunga.. par meri ek shart hai..

**Abhijeet**: kya?

Fear yes the best inhabitant in Abhijeet mind now a daya's

**Daya:** aapko rehab jana hoga..

A heavy jerk passed through Abhijeet's body.

He didn't even realized how harsh it was.

"_**They will leave me alone, I won't be able to stand again!"**_

_**"This world will gulp me down, with the guilt and the pain"**_

_**"Everything will be crashing and nothing would work"**_

_**"All I had all I have all I want all I wish... they will finish it!"**_

_**"I won't be able to stand them up, I won't be able to create it again! that will take away all of it! all my agony and my pain"**_

_**I would be just a soul! without anything to be proud"**_

_**"Life would just be a curse, and in depression I would immerse**_

_**"My respect will burn in the pyre"**_

_**"I won't be anything more than a sin"**_

_**"And soon would be unseen"**_

_**"They will forget me"**_

_**"But won't forgive me"**_

_**"They would bury me but not worry for me"**_

_**"They would light the pyre of me"**_

_**"I will burn I will scream, they will make this the most extreme"**_

_**"They would wait till I perish"**_

_**"they would wait till I finish"**_

_**"But will you be there? be water on my pyre"**_

_**"Will you heal my burns, and cure my respect"**_

_**"Will you splash the truth on them?"**_

_**"Will you wash me of my shame?"**_

_**"Will you prove that I am not lame?"**_

_**"Will you make it that it was not just for fame?"**_

_**"Will you bring me back from the ashes?"**_

_**"Will change the hatred into the love?**_

_**"Will you forgive them or forget me?**_

_**"Will you fight with them, against all odds?"**_

_**"Will you make them know why you are proud of me of?**_

_**"Will you cancel all the punishments?"**_

_**"Will you clear all those blots?"**_

_**"Will you make a place for me in all those hearts which were just waiting for me to make to hell"**_

_**"Will you do this all for me?"**_

Listening to this "rehab" abhijeet.. got up from sofa.. **DAYA!**

**His tone got into tone of anger as angrily..** nahi.. mai nahi jaunga.. mai kahi nahi jaunga…

Daya relies in and in true anger.

**Daya gets up… he spoke in anger tone..** tek hai.. aap nahi jayengey toh phir mai hi chala jata hun.. daya turned to leave… **but abhijeet stopped him.. by holding his hand…**

**Abhijeet immediately spoke..** nahi.. daya.. please.. tum maat jao.. mai chala jaunga… tum jaha kahogey mai jaunga.. par.. tum maat jao please..

**Daya's eyes were becoming watery.. he closed his eyes for a moment.. and smiled… a little.. he was succeeding.. in his mission.. daya turned.. **

**Daya:** tek hai phir… aap tayar ho jayie… hum abhie jayengey.. rehab…

**Abhijeet left his hand…** nahi.. abhie nahi jaana mujhe.. **turning to other side.. in anger..**

**Daya pov:** inke nakhre.. chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye wahi rahengey.. then daya thought.. for while… mai aapse aakhri baar puch raha hun aap chal rahe hai ya nahi..

**Abhijeet said..** nahi.. jaana mujhe.. abhie..

**Daya said.. teasingly..** tek hai phir.. mai acp sir ko sab bata deta hun.. phir aap hi baat kijiyega unse.. samja dijiyega unhe… ki aap yeh sab kyu kar rahe hai… abhijeet turned.. to daya..

**He said in scare..** daya.. tum.. aisa.. nahi kar saktey…

**Daya (in anger)** mai.. aisa kar sakta hun… phir mujhse madad maat mangyega.. aap hi sab jawab dijiye unhe… kyuki mai kuch nahi kahunga… aapke pass ab doh rastey hai.. ya toh aap chup chap mere saath chaiye.. rehab centre.. ya toh acp sir ke gusse ka samna karne ke liye tayar ho jayie… wo kya karengey iski mere pass koi guarantee nahi hai…

**Abhijeet was in dilemma now.. the best way is to go with daya.. then to face acp sir.. **

**Abhijeet said..** tek hai… mai.. chalunga.. tumhare saath..

**Daya smiled.. broadly.. he wanted to hug abhijeet.. but.. can't do it.. then came on his anger mode..** toh ab yahi kadhey rehengey ya andar jaake change bhi karengey…

**Abhijeet went.. in to change… **

**Daya pov: chalo**.. acp sir ka darr hi sahi.. kam se kam aapko iss musibat se toh bahar nikal dega.. I am sorry par yahi ek tarika hai.. aapko leke jaane ka.. bas.. ab sab sahi ho.. koi rukawat na aaye..

**Abhijeet came back... **

**Daya:** chaliye..

_Daya moved.. then turned.. abhijeet was still standing at his place.. he knew.. abhijeet was feeling.. awkward.. it was not easy.. daya.. came to him.. he hold his hand.. and took him.. abhijeet who was.. listening to his junior.. and following him… why? He even did not have the answer for this? This feeling was differnet? He could have easily denied… scolded him.. but.. no.. he just moved with him… with a new hope…_

_**"Will you mind me hugging you with the burnt body of me, will it bring a stain in you?"**_

_**"Will you mind me keeping me my head in the cozy shoulders if you allow me?**_

_**"Will you rub the tears that appear will you make me feel clear?**_

_**"Will you just..."**_

_**"Will you just hug me dear"**_

_**"And let me leave all this in that warmth of my dear"**_

_**"Will you ..."**_

_**"Will you be there with me?"**_

_**"Will you be?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: so how is the chapter? Please do tell.. with your reviews.. I will be waiting… about the reviews.. kya kahu mai.. 400 views and only 27 reviews… please do review.. I am waiting.. next update.. only after 200 reviews… warna no update.. so review… **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: thank you for your reviews.. **

**Rai-thenightqueen – **thank you so much…

**Rukmani**- thank you.. so much.. di

**Guest**- thank you so much…

**Aashi's honw40**- thank you so much…

**DA95**- thank you so much…

**Naina** **mallik**- yes true.. :) abhijeet sir ko tek hone ke liye wait karna padega.. abhie..

**Bhumi98**- thank you so much…

**Priya**- thank you so much…

**Rose**- thank you so much…

**GUEST**- thank you so much…

**Krittika** **di**- thank you so much…

**Naz**- thank you so much… di

**Saakshi**- thank you so much…

**AS** **Anjaana**- thank you so much… meri story mei tumhe lagta hai itni jaldi sab tek hoga..

**Guest**- thank you so much…

**Abhicharm**- thank you so much…

**Shzk**- thank you di..

**Lavii**- thank you so much… ankit ka raaz abhie nahi kolungi..

**Artanish**- thank you so much…

**Pinki**- thank you so much… ankit ka raaz abhie nahi kolungi…

**Guest**- thank you so much…

**Abhijeet** **lover**- thank you so much…

**Guest**- thank you so much…

**Guest**- thank you so much…

**Kavel04**- thank you so much…

**Niti**- thank you so much…

**Kavinsanjana**- thank you so much… luv u too..

**Samosa** **di**- di itni jaldi todhi tek karungi.. abhie toh bahut kuch hoga…

**Khushi**- thank you so much… haal chaal tek hai.. mere aap aapne batao

**Rajvigirl**- thank you so much…

**Pihu** **MS**- thank you so much…

* * *

><p><strong>Duo.. locked the house.. and after grabbing the driving seat... daya's gaze turned towards this left side where he was expected a person but no.. no one was there... He looked outside and found abhijeet standing still on his prior place ... his face was displaying a mixture of emotions.. nervousness.. fear... and hesitation.. <strong>

**He can also easily feel that and feeling very bad for him.. but on the other side .. he also knew that he has to do this... otherwise abhijeet will go too much deeper in this coweb of drug that he can't be back or release himself from the trap... if he himself wants to be..**

**He called.. **abhijeet..

**To which abhijeet's body jerked a bit.. he looks at daya.. with a hope and starts moving forward with baby step...**

_Will do what u say.. and never argue... _

_Then will u .. be my side.._

_Then will u be there for me..? _

_To support me whenever I stumble.._

_To boost up my confident , whenever I loses it.. completely.._

**Daya.. opened the door of abhijeet's side.. whereas, abhijeet was just stare daya's face.. as he searching a trust on him.. and a assurance too.. don't know why but a unknown bond was pulling him towards daya... and also trying to find out the answer of his question..**

Will u be there for me..?

**Abhijeet reached near the car.. and sat inside ... in silence... and in same silence daya too initiated the car..**

**While, driving he keeps his eyes on abhijeet.. who was looking disturbed.. and nervous.. too.. the reason was very well known to him.. so he kept silent.. but inside his mind and heart something was roaming.. which is purely love for his senior.. or his friend.. whom he himself was utterly confused..**

**As in professional level.. he is senior but in spite of this, a unknown thing was present there.. a strange place starts forming inside his heart for his senior.. his abhijeet sir.. **

**Daya pov: **i'm really sorry abhijeet mai janta hun abhijeet aapke liye yeh aasan nahi hai… infact ye kissi ke lite ashan nahi hai.. par.. iske siwa aur koi rasta nahi hai aapko iss musibat se bahar nikalne ka…

**Abhijeet just rested his head behind on the head rest.. pretending to be sleep .. but in reaĺ he was introspecting himself..that where he was wrong.. at that time when he trusted ankit.. or at that time when he easily starts following him.. or when he told everything to daya.. clear - cut.. and because of that result he is here.. he is now too much confused that.. couldn't find out what is right and what is wrong.. Soon .. he felt a jerk.. in car and after that car stopped.. which informs him that he reached his final destination... _THE REHABILATION CENTER_.. a current passes down his spine.. and that fear.. starts engulfing him.. He tighten his eyes.. in fear.. and was just waiting for a miracle that.. daya himself "takes a turn back to home" but no.. in spite of that his ears heard a call .. for him..**

"Abhijeet ... hum puch gaye.. aap bahar aa jaiye.."

**He opened his eyes... with a sadness.. looked outside from the mirror window.. **

**"**_REVIE THE LIFE.. REHABILATION CENTER_**_._"**

**He again closed his eyes.. and some seconds later opens them too.. stepped down from the car.. just staring that board on which the name of rehabilitation center.. particularly the starting few words..**

**"**_REVIVE THE LIFE_**"**

**Which leads to give a rise a question that.. really this place gives back the life.. will he too get back his strong figure.. which is free of the poison.."**

**When daya tells him., **abhijeet aap wait karo .. tab tak mai car park karke aata hu..**"**

**Abhijeet nodded.. and daya moves towards the parking area..**

**Abhijeet was lost somewhere.. at unknown place.. where old memories stores..**

_Don't know why I am here.. _

_Don't know for whom i m here.._

_Standing in front of this feary place.._

_Whose name is enough to scare me.. to the core.. Looks at _

_Will u will there u hold my hand.. and pull me out of this fear.._

_Will u be there for me...?_

_his eyes shifts to daya who was talking to someone.._

_When all laughs at me.. makes fun of.._

_Will u be there to make them stop and make me proud.._

_When all aligns at me.. and dig me down deep in shell of shame.._

_Will u be there for me.. and give me a clean chit.._

_Will u be there for me..?_

_Whenever I need u.. whenever I want.. _

_Will u be there for me..?_

**He is continuously staring daya.. with a hope that.. daya u will not leave me na..**

**Soon daya to return and informed abhijeet..**

"Abhijeet chaliye.."

**Nodded.. but also questions him in low tone..**

"Woh.. tum kisse..."

**Daya got that what he was going to inquire.. so answered himself..**

"Wo.. bus aise hi.."

**Abhijeet just nodded and moves forward.. **

**Daya who looks abhijeet going.. smiled a bit.. thinking that.. **"kuch bhi ho par senior inspecter abhijeet ki charm kabhi nahi fade ho sakti.."

**Abhijeet looks on his side but unable to find his support.. so looked back daya noticed that so amid his steps.. Now both are moving towards the entrance of the rehab center with small steps. In meantime abhijeet felt a firm grip around his hand.. he looked his side and found daya looking just straight.. then he too himself looks in his front but a bit down.. as he is feeling shame on himself.. that despite being a cid officer.. he was trapped in this position which hollows the man from inside as white ant do's with wood.. **

**Finally they entered inside the center.. abhijeet was carefully examining the place.. Daya.. tightens his grip over abhijeet's hand.. and gives him an assurance that all will be fine as they are on right place..**

**Just then daya 's phone buzzed and he excused himself to take phone.. **

**Whereas abhijeet.. who was standing there.. with a unknown fear on his face .. looking everything keenly.. just then a loud and painful scream bounced on his ears.. he jerked towards the direction from where the voice is coming...**

**Suddenly a fear starts overpowering him.. his steps glued on floor.. his eyes showing a fear.. a great fear.. but gathering much courage in him he starts tracing his steps towards the very direction.. With his every steps.. the sweat drops starts forming on his forehead with fastest pace...**

**When he heard.. some voices... full of anger.. frustration.. and irritation...**

**Compounder 1.. great Roughness in his voice... **kya hai.. ek baar bola na nahi milega wo tujhe to kyu mang raha hai baar baar usse...

**Man ..yelling.. **nahi mujhe wo chahiye bus.. chodo mujhe..** trying to free himself from the compounders grip..**

**He was throwing all tray.. and instruments on floor with a bang..**

**Compounder 1.. again.. **ye aise nahi manne wala .. isse to ab ek hi chiz se shant kar sakte hai..

**His eyes were passing or to say indicating the other one.. about something..**

**Compounder 2nd .. **arey nahi .. agar doctor ko pata chal gaya to problem ho jayegi..

**Compounder 1.. **arey kuch nahi hoga bol denge.. out of control ho gaya tha.. casually or kya.. bus...** then also giving him several reasons.. and convince.. him somehow..**

**One of the compounder holds the man tightly whereas.. other moves towards a cabinet.. pulled out something from which different colors wires were popping out.. **

**Despite of the man's resistance both attached that wires equipment on the head of the man.. tighten his both hands with the help of rope to bed.. not only this.. they also stuffed cloth inside the man's mouth.. so that his voice won't go across the four walls of that respected room.. after that the most scary and freighting thing too place.. the switched on.. and the room filled with the painful moaning voice.. the low painful screams engulfed the whole room ..**

**Abhijeet stepped back with much fear.. he was taking back steps slowly.. when.. he hits with someone.. he turned in scare.. and found daya.. so immediately.. clutched.. his hand.. which make him bewilders..**

**He was breathing heavily... his face was enough to tell everyone that... how much he is scared right now...**

**Daya asked.. **kya hua?

**Abhijeet did not answer.. he was just holding daya's hand tightly..**

**Daya.. too gave him time to relax as if this time he questions him it won't be good.. **abhijeet.. sab tek hai.. mai hun na.. chaliye… **he was.. so scared.. was not able to say anything.. but daya could easily guessed that surely Abhijeet saw something which shook him from inside.. **

**But.. in this time he can't be back.. he has to do all this not for himself.. but for abhijeet's sake.. for his wellness..**

**So he took him towards the reception... the lady who was sitting there.. and working on computer… **

**Daya called her.. **excuse me.. maam..

**The lady looked at him.. and replied politely.. yes sir how can I help you.. **

**Daya: **darsaal mai wo.. inhe..

**The lady understood as she looked at the person.. standing beside the.. daya… she took some papers and handed to daya.. **

**Receptionist: **aap yeh form fill up kar dijiye baki hum log dekh lengey…

**Daya fills up the form.. after filling it he hands over the form to him… the lady roamed her eyes on the details column but then stuck at one place.. **

**She asked **daya.. sir.. inka koi relative nahi hai.. actually admit karne ke liye kissi relative ke sign ki jaruri hai..

**Daya first was puzzled.. what to answer but when the lady again asked him for the name of relation with the patient then he answers her with a lot hesitation...…**

"ji wo...wo mai.. bh.. b..h.. bh..ai.. bhai hun mai inka.."

**Abhijeet looks at him.. in shock , emotionally.. then the lady gives him form back...**

**Lady: **aap please yaha likh dejiye..

**Daya takes the pen.. and.. fills the blank... **

"RELATION WITH PATIENT – BROTHER"

**Abhijeet was seeing.. what exactly daya wrote… somehow.. automatically tears started to roll his eyes.. and his fear vanished.. into the air… abhijeet was just overwhelmed with this brother relation…**

**Abhijeet pov: **bhai.. jissey mai pechan tha tak nahi tha.. aaj wo khudko mera bhai keh raha hai.. uss insaan ko keh raha hai.. joh kabse aapni pehchan dundh raha hai… bhai..** he smiles… **

**When they moves little far from there after handing over the form to that lady..**

**Abhijeet asked daya.. **tumne kya kaha.. bhai..

**Daya looks at him.. and questioned him… **kuch galat kaha..

**Abhijeet was stunned.. he got fired back… **

**Abhijeet answers.. **mera bhai.. jissey aapna naam tak nahi yaad.. uska.. koi kaise ho sakta hai.. agar hoga bhi.. mere samne aaya toh mai toh kabhi nahi pehchanunga.. bharosa.. kar lunga.. toh faida uthayega.. **daya knew whom he was pointing indirectly… it was ankit.. obviously.. **

**Daya said… **har koi toh bharosa nahi todhta na.. aur mujhe toh aap itne saalo se jantey hai.. itna toh bharosa kar hi saktey hai mujhpe.. mana ki aapka junior hun.. aapne abhijeet kehne ka hak diya hai.. toh bhai.. kehne mei.. aur aap mere badey bhai se kum todhi hai…

**Abhijeet smiles.. **daya.. tumhara bhai kehna sahi hai par aadmi galat hai.. shyad mai hi kisi rishtey ke layak nahi hun..** looks down..**

**Daya: **aap aisa kaise keh saktey hai.. aap har rishtey ke layak hai.. mana ki iss waqt haalat kuch aur hai.. par.. dekhyega.. sab kuch pehle jaisa.. aacha ho jayega.. aur ab toh.. ek naya rishta mila hai aapko..

**Abhijeet nodes.. he was feeling different.. **

**The receptionist called them.. **sir..

**Daya looked at the her.. **jee…

**Lady: **ab aap inhe yaha chodke jaa saktey hai.. baki humpe chod dejiye…

**Abhijeet says.. immediately.. **nahi mujhe yeaha nahi rehna akela.. mein nahi rukunga** holding daya's hand. . In fear... as the scene of that room flashed in front of his eyes..**

**Receptionist signal ward boys to move but daya stop them with **

**"**abhijeet mein ayunga na pakka.. yaha doctors hai.. bahut log hai.. sab khayal rakhengey aapka.. I promise mai aaunga wapas… aur ek bhai aapna promise kabhi nahi todega..** daya too does not want to go from here.. but he had to be strong.. he lose the grip from abhijeet… slowly.. **

**Abhijeet.. **pakka.. aaogey na..

**Daya: **haan.. mai aaunga…

**Daya turns.. to other side.. his eyes were teary… and moved out from there.. before his tears could drop.. he moved out.. from there.. abhijeet was watching daya with his fixed glance.. till daya completely disappeared.. abhijeet turned with a jerk.. as some unknown man touched him.. it was the ward boy.. **

**Ward boy: **wo gaye.. chalo andar..

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. jaana mujhe kahi..

**Ward boy: **chalo.. aapka bhai aa jayega kaha hai na usne…

"bhai**" this one word… was enough.. he moved.. with him.. here daya reached bureau… wiping his face… with a fake smile on his face.. he entered inside.. all were busy working.. he went to his desk.. and started working.. but his mind was somewhere else.. **

**Daya pov**: pata nahi kya ho raha hoga waha abhijeet ke saath? Kitne darre hue they wo? Itni tension mei mujhse bhi kaam nahi hoga…** he continuously kept on looking at the time… he was waiting for evening to come… so that he could go and meet abhijeet… he hurriedly finished his work.. **

**Then he said to acp sir.. **sir.. mera kaam ho gaya mai gher chale jau.. abhijeet se bhi mil lunga..

**Acp: found something in his tone but ignores it for now.. and permits him.. **haan tek hai jao..

**Daya moved out.. he took his bike… and drove towards the.. rehab center… he parks his bike.. and enters inside.. he scans the area.. to look for particular person… then.. ward boy comes to him… **

**Ward boy**: sir.. aap aa gaye.. aapka bhai.. kabse aapka intejar kar raha hai..

**Daya: **ka..ha.. ha..i wo..

**Ward boy: **sir aagey se room no 3 mei…

**Daya hurriedly moved towards the room… he opens the door… as soon as he opens the door.. and moved a little in.. someone jumps over him.. and hugs him… it looked like.. the person inside.. was waiting.. for daya impatiently.. daya too placed his both hands on abhijeet's back.. **

**Abhijeet spoke.. **daya.. tum.. aa gaye.. kitna ajeeb lagta hai mujhe.. yaha.. akele.. bahut ghabrahat hoti hai.. tum.. please.. mujhe gher le chalo.. mujhe nahi rehna hai yaha.. darr lagta hai mujhe yaha.. please.. daya.. le chalo yaha se.. mujhe yaha nahi rehna.. gher jaana hai..** (tensed and scariness was easily scene.. through his voice)**

**Daya while separating from hug… **abhijeet.. please shant ho jayie..** cuffing his cheeks.. **ghabrayie maat..

**Abhijeet: **kyu? nahi ghabru.. yeh log.. kaise… ussey..** (fear passed through his spine) **nahi.. mujhe nahi rehna yaha.. please.. le chalo mujhe gher.. please..

**Daya: **abhi** (trying to calm him down).. **abhi.. meri baat suniye.. tek hai.. aapko akele ajeeb lagta hai na.. mai.. aapke pas ruk jaata hai..

**Abhijeet smiled.. **sach.. tum.. rukogey..

**Daya: **haan abhi mai rukunga..

**Daya did not realized.. when.. he spoke.. "abhi" instead of "abhijeet" and.. the fact was.. abhijeet.. did not even.. said anything with daya calling him.. "abhi".. as if it did not matter.. to him.. he just wanted someone.. to be with him.. in this critical situation.. daya decides to stay here with abhijeet whole night.. as he knew.. this place is very new to him.. and it is not easy for anyone.. to stay here.. for few hours.. then how can abhijeet manage to stay here for few days… **

**A/n: please do review.. very less reviews.. next update be late hoga.. jinhone yeh plot diya hai unhe mei lihke.. pm kar dungi.. please do review.. next update after 230 only… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: hi so sorry.. maine aapni friend se kaha tha ki 8 baje se pehle update aa jayega.. par mai wo movie dekhne chali gayi toh isliye late ho gaya.. riya.. really sorry.. ab aa gaya update.. really thankful to my regular reviews.. :) hope u like the chapter.. end mei jhatka lagega.. be ready.. :P**

**Daya slept there.. He just gazed outside opening his eyes. he was totally unable to grasp the place about the situation as he had been sleeping after many days. So he just rubbing his eyes. That time he realized and giving a small stretch to his body he just got up and moved towards the basin And while washing his face he just washed his face and while the water was dripping in his face he glanced at the mirror.**

**And his pov: **yahi aankh lag gayi..

**And a smile crept over his face and soon saw Abhijeet sleeping on the mirror.**

**Then while looking at his hand which was having marks of being pressed then he realized that it was due to that Abhijeet was holding his hand as a pillow well daya was feeling proud that for the first time abhijeet had acted this way. So he smiling and moving his hand over his face and thinking.**

**Daya pov: **aaj kuch alag sa ehsaas ho raha hai.. dil baar baar keh raha hai ki humesha aise hi aap mera haath ko aapna takiya banake rakhe.. he looked at his watch.. oh god! 8 bajh gaye bureau bhi jana hai.. nahi gaya toh acp sir ko shak ho jaayega…

**There was again tension on his face.**

**He soon looked at abhijeet's face.. where a sooth was present.. without disturbing his sleep.. he slowly.. **

**Abhijeet spoke.. **tum.. jaa rahe ho na..

**Daya who was feeling the he not that well aware of his presence.**

**Daya was shocked.. **abhijeet.. mai wo..

**Abhijeet for a moment glanced at daya and seeing him he slowly tries to get up and soon did daya forwarded his hand to him.**

**Abhijeet got up.. **

**Abhijeet: **tumne kaha tha na ki tum mujhe.. yaha akela chodke nahi jaogey.. toh.. phir..

**Daya who just gazed at abhijeet and while forwarding a glass of water he spoke**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aap.. dekhyie mujhe bureau jana hoga.. agar mai nahi gaya.. toh acp sir ko shaq ho jayega..**(abhijeet was silently gazing at the glass so daya spoke up) **aur kya aap chahte hain ke acp sir ko ye baat pata chale?

**Abhijeet who was yet until now gazing at the same way looked up instantly as always whenever he hears Acp sir name he feels like everything shaking all over him.**

**Abhijeet instantly nodded. Then daya looking at him.**

**Daya: **toh phir mujhe jane dijiye.. mai shyam ko phir aaunga..

**Abhijeet: **pakka.. aaogey na..

**Daya: **haan.. mai pakka aunga.. he smiles.. aap aapna khyal rakhiyega..** (smiling) **

**Abhijeet nodes.. daya gets up.. abhijeet looked at the hand.. and left his hand.. daya smiled.. and moves out of the room.. before moving.. he turns.. back.. smiles at abhijeet.. abhijeet to smiles back..**

**There was something unknown happening inside even they both were unaware of it. Maybe it was change of relation from a senior junior to a 10 alphabet word that metered a million.**

**Soon walking forward. then.. leaves… after daya left abhijeet was again feeling weird..**

**But soon, there was time and a silence, the silence that was creeping between the walls. He again starts to feel uncomfortable**

**His ear raised.. again.. as he was now alone in the dark room… **

**Weak it wasn't feeling like he was scared of the dark but because of the people around him.. as all were unknown too him.. and he himself does not knew.. what will happen with him any minute..**

**A feeling that had begun from time now he was feeling reckless.. he came out of the room.. and started walking around.. **

**well of course this wasn't a place where he would be happy to wonder but he was feeling much better out of those four walls. but to his fortune, he stopped immediately.. as he heard the scream of a person.. from the room.. fear passed through his spine.. he heard some voice.. he turned.. the room door was open.. and voices were heard outside.. **

**He was feeling fear and swear was near to fall down, when he slowly crept inside gulping his fear.**

**A man was sitting on the chair.. his hands were tied and legs too.. the man was speaking.. **please.. jaane doh mujhe.. mujhe… chahiye.. wo.. please..** (shouting) then a compounder covered his mouth with a cloth… **

**The people were ready with many sort of instruments. but Abhijeet's gaze was constantly fixed in that person who was assuming his own replica as the condition of him could be seen.**

**Doctor: **itne dher se pyaar se samjha rahe hai samaj nahi aata tumhe.. ab humhe aapna kaam karna hoga…

**Compounder attached some.. machines to him.. **

**He was constantly trying to get rid of it... and soon did they switched on the switch and Abhijeet's eyes widened twice.. and soon his body with few jerks started to turn pale with that persons eyes being totally broken with the tears unstoppable.**

**Doctor: **ab jitni baar tum.. drugs mangogey.. utni baar.. tumhe shocks milegey…

**The words weren't able to reach his ears as he wasn't at all in his senses as still his body was jerking passing a jerk through Abhijeet body.**

**When Abhijeet saw his mother collapsing on the floor as the nurse was holding her tightly and trying her best not to let her reach her son.**

**But then she looked at her husband who was just gazing at that person with a pure hatred gaze and no sign of love in it.**

**The mother of the patient was crying… but father was looking at the patient with hatred.. **

**Father: **tum mere bete.. aise niklogey maine kabhi nahi socha tha.. mujhe nahi lagta ki yeh tek hoga.. nafrat ho gayi hai mujhe tumse..** (harsh) **tum mere bete ho hi nahi saktey.. tumhare kaisa mera beta hone se toh accha hota ke mera koi hota hi nahi... mar gaya wo mera beta! marr gaya! **With small tears slipping down.**

**Abhijeet took back steps… with great fear… **

**He was feeling great fear tension pain and immense combined feeling which he could not explain to anyone. He was feeling like hugging that person and tell him that yes! I am with you.**

**Sometimes there isn't any need of a reaction to be there if the pain you share is same it can make better relations that any other thing.**

**Abhijeet pov: **daya.. daya bhi mujhse nafrat karega.. wo bhi.. mujhe nafrat bhari nigaho se dekhega.. aur.. yeh log.. aise.. treat..** (fear was completely seen on his face, his head was sweating he was continually taking back steps till he collides with the wall behind…) **mai.. mai… yaha nahi rahunga.. nahi rahunga mai yaha.. bhaag.. jaunga mai yaha se.. haan.. bhaag jaunga.. mai..

**Compounder who was in the room comes out and sees abhijeet.. he could see sweat on his head.. **

**Compounder: **arrey tum yaha kya kar rahe ho.. aapne kamre mei chalo…

**Compounder was closely glancing at him.**

**Abhijeet who was still in thoughts.. **

**The compounder a bit loud.. **sunaa nahi tumne.. kamre mei jaao..

**Abhijeet looked at him.. with jerk.. and tries to gather the situation.. **haa.. haan..

**Abhijeet quietly started to walk towards the room**

**Compounder: **kamre mei jaao…

**Abhijeet went to the room.. pov: **nahi mai bhaag jayunga yaha se.. haan.. bhaag jaunga.. mai...mai nahi reg sakta yahan...

**Here daya.. gets busy with.. work.. **

**Acp sir: **daya.. ek important case aaya hai.. kaise bhi pura karna hai..

**Daya: **jee sir..** pov. **Case aise mai rehab kaise jaunga.. aaj nahi jaa paunga kahi abhijeet koi galat kadam na uthaley..

**The whole day passed the same way with no chance of daya getting time to face abhijeet.**

**It was night… abhijeet was waiting for daya to come.. but daya was badly stuck in case.. **

**Abhijeet pov: **daya.. nahi aaya.. wo.. mujse nafrat karne laga hai.. nahi.. mai bhag jaunga.. wo mujhe yaha akele chodke chala gaya.. aaj hi bhagunga mai..

**While daya here was feeling guilty..**

**Here daya pov: **shyam se.. raat ho gayi aur yeh case khatam hone ka naam nahi le raha hai.. pata nhi abhijeet kya soch rahe hongey mere baare mei..

**Now.. It was mid night.. now.. abhijeet was seeking through the door of his room.. slightly opening it.. no one was there… his way was clear.. he.. opened.. the door.. looked both sides.. only the silence was there… he came out.. closed the door.. without making any noise.. he walks towards the.. reception area… when he hears.. someone footsteps.. there was a room.. he beep inside.. immediately…**

**The compounder.. **iss waqt shock therapy room mei kaun ho sakta hai..** he moved inside the same room.. where abhijeet had entered… the compounder was looking but could not find anyone.. so he left from there.. abhijeet who was hiding behind the machines… **

**Thank fully he was saved.**

**Abhijeet: **bach gaya..** then.. moves.. out.. again.. his way was clear… no one was in the.. main hall.. abhijeet moved towards the.. main door.. but it was locked.. pov: **chh.. yeh toh lock hai..** then he looks around.. finds the window.. he unlocks it.. and escapes from there… **

**Of Couse he was a trained officer and this work was something very easy fit him. He was finally outside that place.**

**Here at the crime spot.. **

**Asha: **chalo daya.. yeh high profile case khatam.. mujrim ko pakar hi liya..

**Daya: **haan.. kafi raat ho gayi hai mai chalta hun…

**Asha: **haan.. tek hai kal miltey hai.. bureau mei.. good night..

**Daya: **good night…

**Now daya was feeling much better bow as he was bow free to meet abhijeet so he gazed at the clock and within moments he went inside the car.**

**Daya sits in the car.. pov: **ab toh bahut time ho gaya hai.. ab tak toh soh gaye hongey.. abhijeet aur iss samay koi milne bhi nahi dega.. haan ek kaam karta hun kal subah milta hua chala jaunga.. aur maafi bhi maang lunga.. aaj aa nahi paaya.. toh..

**When while driving... he starts to get some kind of gut feeling. **

**He starts the qualis and drives.. towards.. the home… he was having some wired feeling.. **itna ajeeb kyu lag raha hai.. abhijeet tek toh hongey na..

**Well it was something very true that was coming in daya's mind.**

**Here abhijeet had ran far from the rehab center.. Now he was feeling better... but what now?**

**Where he has to go? is he having any sort of destination. no if there is no Daya... then there is surely no destination as he had no dare to go to acp sir. not rather he was feeling better to die.**

**So he just started to walk unknown of where he is going and wants to go.… he was sweating… badly.. and his breathing were heavy too.. he stopped.. **

**Now even his legs weren't from his side. as his drugs just made his organs quite weak and quite needy of it.**

**Now...he was tired.. his head started to spin.. and pain had also.. arise.. he holded his head with his both hands.. and jerked behind his head.. **ahhh.. yeh dard.. mujhe.. drugs chahiye.. ye...drugs...nahi chodega... nahi... kuch nahi... aaaah...

**But still with all he had left. starts to walk further… taking his shuddering steps.. his vision was also getting blurry.. he could not see the road.. properly.. but still kept on walking…now even his brain was playing a game with him.**

**It was just about that what will this all cost him?**

**A/n: abhijeet bhag gaya :O ab kya hoga? Waiting for reviews.. minimum 35 reviews.. so jaldi review kijiye… **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: hi.. aaj toh bahut khush hun mai.. india bhi jeeta aur mom bhi wapas aa gayi india se.. was missing her badly since last 2 weeks.. toh update de rahi hun.. warna reviews itne kum.. they ki update hi dene ka maan nahi kar raha tha…**

**Naina mallik- **thank you so much…

**As anjaana- **thank you so much…

**Nandyduolover- **thank you so much…

**Rukmani- **thank you so much… di… abhie aur bhi jhatke lagengey aapko..

**Aashi's hone40- **hmm.. sachi.. brain bahut khatarnak chej hai…

**Priya- **thank you so much…

**Guest- **thank you so much… sorry dear I have no knowledge of anything related to medical..

**Rajvigirl- **thank you so much…

**Bhumi98- **thank you so much…

**Abhicharm- **thank you so much…

**Guest- **thank you so much…

**Abhijeet lover- **thank you so much…

**Saakshi- **thank you so much…

**Jyoti- **thank you so much… di aapne rasta chod dun last chapter padha?

**Loveabhi- **thank you so much…

**Shrestha- **thank you so much…

**Rai- the nightqueen- **thank you so much…

* * *

><p><strong>Daya was driving.. well as always his mind was in a faraway land... it was only his hands which were working...<strong>

**Soon was he starting to think about abhijeet well nowadays he is only and continuously thinking about abhijeet… pov: **aaj pura din akele.. mera intejar kiya hoga.. kal kaise daar ke maare mujhse gale lag gaye.. hope ki sab aacha ho.. unke saath..

**On the same road abhijeet was walking middle of the road… **

**He was totally out of his senses...**

**He was now... holding his head… not looking at the front of the road.. a car was coming in front.. **

**He was in mid of the road and he was not even able to realize what it was...as the lights were piercing his gaze...he lights were too bright…**

**The person inside the car was not even able to glance at the person who was there on the road...**

**He was constantly blowing the horn...**

**But neither was he able to glance that who was there...**

**And neither was the person on road release its presence...**

**The person sitting in the car.. horned.. but abhijeet's ears.. were.. not hearing.. **

**He harshly pressing the brakes soon started to press the brakes as hard as possible...**

**The person stopped the car immediately.. but it was too late.. abhijeet had already hit by the car… and he fall.. down.. the person in the car gets shocked…**

**He was angry at first as he would have killed that person for doing such a senseless act...**

**Person: **oh my god...

**he comes.. out of the car… runs towards abhijeet.. as soon as person looks at abhijeet gets shocked.. abhi.. jeet.. he utters..**

**He was really not able to get what was really happening...**

**He bends down.. **abhijeet.. abhijeet..** calls him..**

**But all his voice was far away from being listened...**

**Abhijeet who was still lying on the road.. tries to open his eyes.. he could see the person.. very known to him..**

**Abhijeet in low and tiring voice.. **da..ya…

**Indeed he was hit and it was paining... but currently the mental pain. Was fat more than the physical one..**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. tum utho pehle.. **(in tension.. from "aap" he said "tum") daya helped him get up… daya was.. getting a bit angry.. **abhijeet.. tum.. rehab se bhaagke aaye ho na..** (in anger tone).. **kyu? aisa kya hua ki tumhe waha se bhagna padha.. haan? jawab doh kuch puch raha hun mai tumse..

**Daya was not realizing what he was speaking.. in frustration.. daya was stunned… **

**As the act that abhijeet did within few minutes left him just stunned...**

**As abhijeet for the first time in his life hugged daya...**

**Its rightly said that sometimes you should hug your loved one... as sometimes its needed for you to lean on someone...**

**Abhijeet spoke.. **da..ya.. tum.. mujhe akele chodke.. kyu gaye.. wo.. waha.. wo log.. uss aadmi ko electric shock de rahe they.. usne.. drug mangi toh..** (with tears in his eyes).. **mai kitna darr gaya.. kahi mere saath bhi wahi kiya toh.. aur uske.. maa baap.. ussey nafrat.. kar rahe they..

**Daya separated.. and looked into abhijeet's eyes.. which were teary.. and.. some kind of fear was there..**

**Daya was unable to react and say something...**

**Abhijeet continued..**

Mujjhe.. laga.. tum.. bhi unki.. tarah.. mujhe chod ke.. chale jaogey.. mujhse.. nafrat karogey.. phir.. tum.. mujhse.. milne bhi nahi aaye.. tum.. sach mei.. mujhe akela chod ke.. chale gaye.. waha.. andhere mei.. unn.. ajeeb logo ke saath.. akele.. uss kamre mei ghutan si mehsoos hoti hai.. tumhe dunta hun mai waha.. par tum nahi hotey ho..** (tears started to rolled down daya's eyes) **daya.. mai.. tumhari.. haar baat manunga.. tum joh kahogey mai karunga.. par please.. mujhe waha wapas maat chodo.. aur aapne se dhur maat karo.. maat karo mujhse.. nafrat.. **(his voice was choking) **maat karo..

**Daya controlled himself.. But his anger was increasing unbearably...**

**He said in anger **toh kya karu mai **(harsh) **haan? tumhara iss tarah se rehab se bhagna.. kaha tha na maine.. ki koi galati maat karna tum.. bhag aaye waha se.. socha bhi hai.. tumne kya ho sakta hai.. iss haalat mei.. tum aise jaa rahe they.. tumhare bhale ke liye hi maine bejha tha na waha..

**Abhijeet was to say something.. **daya.. mai.. wo..

**Daya: **kyu nahi suntey ho tum.. meri.. baat.. samjhe kyu nahi ho.. haan? holding him by his shoulders.. yeh drugs.. se peecha nahi chudwana hai tumhe.. haan? nahi chudwana hai.. kya chatey ho tum.. haan? batao mujhe? Kya chahtey ho?

**Abhijeet: **gher.. gher jana chahta hun mai.. please.. tumhe jitna gussa karna hai karlo.. jitna dhatna hai daatlo mujhe.. par please.. gher le chalo.. mujhe wapas nahi jaunga mai uss jagah.. agar tumne mujhe dubara waha choda.. toh mai phirse bhaag jaunga..

**Daya was shocked.. **

**He was like... let's slap this person in front... seriously he was feeling so as he knew that the person whom he was talking too was not someone he is idolizing...**

**He is dragging himself to hell...**

**And what us he waiting to happen...**

**he does not know what to do with this man! **

**He gets up but... Abhijeet holds his hand.. **

Please daya.. mai tumhara haar kaha manaunga.. tumne hi kaha tha na ki tum bhai ho mere… toh.. ek bhai dusri bahi ki baat nahi manega.. haan?

**Daya was not knowing what to say... but unknowingly his grip on his hands was making him calm down...**

**Daya... closed his eyes for a moment.. **

**He said in a firm tone...**

Thik hai mai le chalta hun aapko gher… gadi mei baithyie..

**Abhijeet smiled..**

**He was unable to say what he was feeling...but was feeling a little pain in his head.. he sat inside the car.. **

**Daya thought for a while and sat on the driving sit… he looked at abhijeet.. who was siting.. holding his head..**

**Daya pov: **phirse.. dard.. ho raha hoga.. kisne kaha tha bhagne ko.. huh.. jiddi hai bahut..

**he drove towards abhijeet's house.. they reached home.. daya stopped the car..**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. gher aa gaya..

**Abhijeet.. came out of the car.. and started walking towards there.. with his trembling steps.. daya.. came to support him.. and.. together they enter inside.. daya made abhijeet sit.. on the sofa.. went to the kitchen brought the.. glass of water.. and gave abhijeet to drink..**

**Daya: **peejiye paani.. ghabrayie maat paani hi hai.. ankit ki tarah.. koi tonic nahi deh raha hun mai..

**Abhijeet just glanced at him in silence...**

**Abhijeet.. took the glass.. of water and drank it.. daya took back the glass.. and kept it on the table..**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aapko aise.. bhagna nahi chahiye tha..** (calmly and softly) **agar aap meri gadi se nahi takratey.. toh pata nahi kya hota.. manta hun waha joh ho raha tha.. todha.. alag hai.. par yahi ek tarika hai.. aapko tek karne ka.. aur.. aapne socha bhi kaise.. mai aapko aise akela chod dunga..

**Abhijeet asked him.. **toh.. tum.. aaj milne kyu nahi aaye..

**Daya: **abhi.. wo.. aaj ek bahut important case aaya tha.. aur acp ko mai mana nahi kar sakta tha.. mana karta.. toh unhe mujhpe shaq hota.. aur.. shayad wo.. mujhse sab puch letey.. mai koi risk nahi le sakta tha.. aap toh jante hai.. ki acp sir.. kitni jaldi mera jooth pakar letey hai… mai toh kabse aana chah raha tha.. par case mei aisa ulaj gaya ki waqt nikal gaya.. par aap kyu bhage? Meri toh majboori thi main ahi aa saka.. par aapki kya majburi thi?

**Well hearing acp sir name... abhijeet would have no dare to argue further... so he just kept quiet... for a while then spoke...**

**Abhijeet had no answer for this.. **wo.. mujhe.. uss sab se darr laga.. aur mai bilkul akela tha..

**Daya: **aapko aur darr.. aapse toh darr dhur bhagta hai na.. phir aapko kaisa darr? Maine aapse wada kiya tha na ki mai aapse milne aata rahunga.. aur agar mujhe aapse nafrat hi karni hoti toh mai aapko aapke haal pe chodke jaa sakta tha.. aap hai ki aapko meri koi baat maanni nahi hai..** making sad face..**

**Abhijeet: **maine kaha na.. sab baat manunga.. tumhari bas.. waha nahi jaunga.. kitna.. dard hota hai.. unn.. electric shocks se.. jante bhi ho.. tum.. wo aadmi kaise.. chilla raha tha.. wo log illaj nahi torcher kartey hai… mai nahi jaunga waha..

**Daya coming near to abhijeet and taking his hand in hand... well he too wasn't feeling anything weird in it.. so he spoke with...**

**Daya: **abhijeet aap samjhtey kyu nahi.. hai aapka waha jana jaruri hai.. tabhi aap tek ho saktey hai.. mai aaunga na waha..

**Abhijeet removing his hand from his grip...**

**Abhijeet got up.. **nahi! tum bureau mei rahogey kaam pe busy rahogey! Tum nahi aaogey.. nahi aaogey tum.. wo jagah hi aisi hai jaha koi nahi jaana chahta.. main ahi jaunga.. nahi jaunga.. waha..

**Daya too got up and made him turn and face him...**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. please.. jidh maat kijiye.. aapki haalat aur bigar jayegi.. aise.. aur aap aache se jantey hai mai aapko aise nahi dekh sakta.. kya aap mere liye itna sa nahi kar saktey.. bhai hun na mai.. toh aap hi batayie.. ek bhai dusre bhai ko aise kaise dekh sakta hai.. please.. mere liye na sahi.. khudke liye.. kudko iss daldal se.. aapko khud nikalna hoga.. sochiye.. acp sir ko team ko jab yeh sab patachalega toh kyahoga.. mai chahta hun ki aap unke samne waise jaaye jaise aap they "senior inspector abhijeet" banke.. nahi ki "drug addict" banke..

**Abhijeet just gazed at him.. and he was carrying no answer for all what he said...**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. mai..

**Daya: (pleading him) **please.. uss din aapne mujhse.. haath jodke.. drugs mangey they.. aaj mai aapse keh raha hun.. ki chaliye.. rehab center..** (holding his both hands in front of abhijeet) please.. And with tears in his eyes) abhijeet was melted down.. like always..**

**Abhijeet: **tek.. hai..** taking his hands in his hands.. **mai.. cha lunga.. jaha tum kahogey mai jaunga.. par tum aise.. mere samne haath maat jodro.. mai chalunga..

**Daya smiled.. painfully.. **

**Pov: **I am sorry.. par mere pass koi aur rasta nahi hai.. aapko waha bejne ke ilawa.. ek wahi jagah hai jaha aapka ilaaj ho sakta hai.. gher mei rehke kuch nahi ho sakta..

**Daya opened the main entrance door.. then looked at abhijeet.. **

**But here abhijeet started taking baby steps… he reached at the door… looked at daya.. who was standing looking down..**

**There was one simple question in his brain.. that...**

**If you don't want me to go there.. then why are u sending me?**

**This were questions in his mind.. but no answer for a single.. question.. he moved out of the house.. **

**Soon did time pass... and daya locked the door… and.. sat in the car.. drove back to the rehab center.. with complete silence..**

**There was no talk at all... all it was...silence...as both knew... what they all were doing and for what...**

**Abhijeet still had a hope daya will take a u turn… but his hope shattered… when again he saw the sign board… "THR REHABILITAION CENTRE".. **

**Abhijeet again started to get that kind of weird feeling... daya stopped the car.. offed the engine and.. came out of the car… he came to abhijeet's side.. opened the door..**

**Daya: **chaliye...

**While abhijeet who was yet until now just staring at the board...**

**Stared at daya...**

**Just like a small kid who is not at all willing to leave his parents ...**

**He is crying... but... his parents sent... him...**

**But all what is done... is always done for good...**

**A/n: thank you for reading.. please do review.. only 21 reviews in last chapter? Please do review.. ab jab tak 290 reviews nahi hongey I will not update… iss baar I am serious.. kartey rahiye aap log wait.. waise kaisa tha chapter? hope bore nahi hue ho.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: thanks to your reviews.**

**Rukmani- **thank you so much di.. abhie toh bahut kuch hona baki hai… :)

**Guest- **thank you so much

**Rajvigirl- **thank you so much

**Guest- **thank you so much

**Priya- **thank you so much

**Kavinsanjana- **thank you so much

**Guest- **thank you so much

**Artanish- **thank you so much

**Krittika- **thank you so much di.. haan janti hun aap nahi kahogey update ke liye ;) isliye toh koi tensionnahi hai :P

**Aashi's hone40- **thank you so much

**A S Anjana- **thank you so much..

**Naina mallik- **thank you so much dear :)

**Bhumi98- **thank you so much

**Loveabhi- **thank you so much

**Abhicharm- **thank you so much…

**Shomika dev- **hehe.. sahi soch aapne madam jee… mai laparwahi hi kar rahi hun… haan shauk toh bahut hai.. aap bhi aana chahengeyi meri saath… yes it is healing.. meli pyaali dhidhi..

**Ashu242- **thank you so much

**Abhijeet lover- **thank you so much

**Guest- **thank you so much

**Khushi- **thank you so much

**Pihu MS- **thank you so much

**Rai-thenightqueen- **thank you so much

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet came out.. daya holds his hand.. and walks towards the.. entrance of rehab center.. even daya's steps were not so normal.. they were slow steps.. too.. neither is daya happy with his decision.. he was forcing himself to take this decision… they entered inside.. when they heard few voices…<strong>

**The while asylum was seeming to be on some or the other kind of mission...**

**As if all were searching something...**

**When they heard...**

**Compounder: **mam.. pura center dekh liya par uss aadmi ka kahi pata nahi chala…

**Daya who had heard this.. silently glanced at abhijeet...**

**Daya looked at abhijeet… abhijeet immediately lowered his head…**

**Lady: **arey aise kaise koi jaa sakta hai yaha se… darwaja toh lock tha… dubara dekho…** (shouting angrily)**

**She seemed to be too very angry as it's her responsibility too...**

**Compounder said.. **mam wo khidki ka lock khula hua tha wo shayad wo waha se..

**Lady: **ek kaam tek se nahi kartey ho tum log.. tumhari laparwahi ki wajah se.. bhaag gaya wo.. **(shouting at the compounder)**

**When while feeling frustrated... she glance at the front door... and her eyes.. widened...**

**Then the compounder looked at the door.. he was surprised.. lady looked at his expressions..**

**Lady: **aise.. kya dekh rahe ho..

**She was facing the back to the door so she said with her angry gaze...**

**Compounder: **maam.. wo..** (pointing towards the entrance)**

**The lady turns… abhijeet's grips over daya was becoming tightening. He was again feeling that he was again getting trapped...**

**Daya said.. **abhi.. mai hun na..

**There was firmness in that glance that said a million words...**

**Abhijeet nodes in yes…**

**While the lady looked at him unbelievably as she moved towards them...**

**Lady starts walking towards them.. **yeh aapke saath.. hum inhe kaha kaha dundh rahe hai.. aacha hua aap inhe yaha lee aaye..

**Compounder says.. **haan aab tum sab humpe chod doh.. aap jaao… hum log dekh lengey issey…

**Her tone was enough to scare abhijeet... well he was someone from whom many scared but currently he was drug addict and the person in front was a rehabilitation center person...**

**Daya looks at abhijeet.. **

**He instantly gets what's happening inside his head... he was no was getting scared.. because the voices of those people were threating.. and abhijeet was feeling as they will do the same to him.. like what they had done to that person..**

**Daya trying to be calm but the scare just frightened him too...**

**Daya gets angry… **

**He said in a firm tone...**

**Daya: **aap kya dekh lengey aap log haan? kya dekh lengey? Koi tarika baat karne ka patient se.. aap logo ki aise bartav ki wajah se.. patients.. yaha rehna nahi chahtey..

**Then daya calms down.. and talks to abhijeet..**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. ab aap aisa kuch maat kijiyega.. mai.. aaunga aapse milne.. roj..

**Abhijeet: **promise.. **(like a small kid)**

**Daya: **haan promise.. aur agar main ahi aa paya toh mai aapko phone karunga..

**Abhijeet nodes…**

**Lady: **sir.. hum dhyan rakhengey.. **(softly and calmed..) then she signals comp under to take abhijeet in..**

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. mujhe nahi jaana inke saath.. daya.. tum chalo na.. please..

**Daya: **abhi.. mai..

**Abhijeet (pleading him) **please..

**Daya: **tek hai chaliye.. mai aapko chodke aata hun..

**And they started walking towards the room.. both could hear few screams of people… which was.. scaring Abhijeet more and more.. and steps of abhijeet were.. very slow…**

**Daya pov: **janta hun abhijeet… samaj sakta hun aapke darr ko.. na chahtey hue bhi mujhe aapko yaha chodna padh raha hai..** they reached at the door of the room.. daya opened the door.. and.. both moved inside.. the room… daya made abhijeet sat on bed… there was a stool present he pulled the stool and sat on it… he took abhijeet's hand on his hand… securely.. to vanish his fear.. there was an unknown feeling.. to abhijeet.. he could feel.. automatically.. his fear.. reducing... he wanted.. forever.. daya to hold his hand.. and.. support him..**

**Daya spoke.. **abhijeet dekhiye.. aap darna nahi.. kuch nahi hoga.. bas kuch din ki toh baat hai.. jab aap tek ho jayengey.. to mai khud aapko yaha se leke jaunga… ab mai chalu..

**Abhijeet nodes.. daya smiles.. he gets up.. and.. starts to leave.. before leaving he turns back once again.. comes to abhijeet.. and hugs him… with love and concern… abhijeet too hugged him back… somehow tears were present in both eyes… both were unknown.. why were there tears in their eyes?**

**Daya separated himself from hug.. **aacha ab mai chalta hun..** wiping his tears..**

**He was just feeling like staying in that hug...so that he stays in that protective shell which is always string no matter whatever happen which ever storms comes across...**

**When his train of thoughts was stopped by...**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. shyam ko aaogey na..

**Daya nodes.. **haan aaunga..(**abhijeet just smiled)**

**Abhijeet smiles.. and daya leaves… **

**Soon days passed like feathers... they just passed.. the same manner.. daya never missed a chance to miss abhijeet as he was scared.. abhijeet might again repeat his run away.. task.. whenever daya used to come..**

**Daya was sitting on the bed… abhijeet placed his head on his lap… and started talking..**

**Abhijeet: **d..ayaa.. tum.. aaj late kyu aaye…

**Daya moving his fingers to his hairs.. **abhijeet wo.. aaj na ek bahut hi bada case aaya tha… aur bahut time laga.. case solve kartey kartey isliye late ho gaya… sorry..

**His gaze always used to have love for him.. inspire of him hiding that part. That he used to face whenever he has to lie to acp sir...**

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. koi baat nahi.. pata hai yaha kitna boring lagta hai mujhe.. ajeeb bhi lagta hai.. kabhie kabhie inta andhera hota hai na.. ki kuch nahi dikhta.. mujhe yaha.. tum kya mere saath yaha nahi reh saktey..

**Daya was feeling ruthless.. his eyes were becoming moist..**

**Daya spoke.. **nahi abhi.. mai yaha nahi reh sakta.. mai samaj sakta hun.. mai bol dunga inn logo ki yaha andhera na rakhey… aap chinta maat kijiye.. jaldi hum jayengey yaha se..

**Abhijeet: **tum.. kehtey ho ki jayengey kab jayengey.. yaha phirse wahi akelapan.. hai joh ankit ke aane se pehle tha.. issey toh aacha mai..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. kya baat kar rahe ho tum.. aisa maat kaho.. samjhe..

**Abhijeet got up.. **sorry..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aap himaat toh nahi hartey they na.. toh aab kyu? mai hun na aapke saath..

**For the first time after ankit there was someone who was behaving to be there with him...in all that storm which will leave him...**

**Abhijeet: **haan..** daya cuffed his cheeks.. and said.. **sab aacha hoga..

**Daya: **aacha ab mai chalta hun kal phir aaunga..

**Abhijeet nodes.. and daya leaves…**

**Next day.. **

**It was just a common day... but daya... he wasn't seeming to be common he was feeling much more different... he was working in bureau.. but he was feeling.. someone is in danger.. **

**Pov: **yeh kya ho raha hai.. kyu aisa ajeeb sa ehsaas ho raha hai… abhijeet.. kahi unhe toh koi problem nahi hai.. mujhe abhie jaana hoga rehab.. haan.. abhie jaana hoga…

**It was a just a intuition... that's it want at all ..**

**He informed** **asha.. **asha.. mujhe ek jaruri kaam hai mai todhi dher mei aata hun.. tum sir ko bata dena..

**Asha says.. **tek hai daya.. mai bata dungi sir ko..

**She glanced at him...and sees him leaving feeling many things inside...**

**And several unanswered questions...**

**And daya moves… taking his bike.. he reached rehab as soon as possible… he entered inside.. and went towards abhijeet's room… he could hear some noises from inside.. daya.. was tensed.. he entered inside abhijeet's room.. and was shocked.. to see the scenario…**

**As it hadn't been abhijeet room ever from where they would hear this all...**

**Voice: **sunna nahi tumne maine kya kaha..** (shouting).. **mujhe drugs doh..

**Compounder: **nahi.. aapko hum nahi dengey..

**Abhijeet who was sweating badly.. he was in full anger.. he was holding something sharp in his hand..**

**It was the same situation the same scenario... but this time... he wasn't at his home...**

**Daya moved forwards… when.. abhijeet said.. **pass.. maat aana.. mere.. warna mai marr dunga khudko…** placing the sharp object only few centimeter away from his wrist.. daya stopped immediately..**

**Daya: **tek hai.. aap ussey hatayie…

**Abhijeet: **nahi..** (shouting) **mujhe drugs doh pehle..

**The situation was seeming to go out of controlled...**

**Daya moved forward.. **abhijeet.. meri baat suniye.. lag jayega aapko..

**Today he was regretting that why he had giving it back to him that day...**

**Abhijeet: **tumhe sunayi nahi deta ek baar… **(shouted at him) **

**But daya slowly moving andmanaged to.. hold abhijeet's hand.. and was trying to drop the sharp object form his hand..**

**Abhijeet: **chodo mera haath…**abhijeet was just being very harsh in his movement and making his possible efforts to get free...**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. tum chodo issey…

**But abhijeet was not ready to leave it… abhijeet with his effort.. freed his hand.. **

**And ...he attacked.. daya.. **ahhh..

**Came from his mouth… **

**Listening to this "**ahh**" abhijeet gains back his senses.. he looks at injured daya… he tried to touch him… but his eyes were closing.. losing his senses.. daya holds him..**

**In care and concern tone.. **abhijeet.. aakhein kholo..** but went in vain… he made him lay down on bed.. doctor gave abhijeet some injection..**

**Doctor: **khabrayie maat kuch dher mei hosh aa jayega inhe..

**Daya nodes.. he was feeling pain in his hand…**

**Doctor: **arrey aapko toh chot lagi hai.. layie mei aapki dressing kar deta hun..

**Doctor does the dressing of daya and leaves…**

**Daya pov: **4 din se.. bilkul tek they.. aur aaj aachank.. inta gussa.. itni demad.. ki khudko nuksan.. pahuchne chaley..

**He was just getting that why?**

**Why is he doing all this?**

**Daya was waiting abhijeet to gain his senses… daya was holding abhijeet's hand.. and sitting.. staring at abhijeet's face… after an hour.. abhijeet opened his eyes.. he tried to recall what happened.. few hours ago.. and all was.. in front of his eyes..**

**Daya called.. **abhijeet..

**The voice was familiar.. abhijeet turned to him.. looked at daya's hand.. and immediately.. left it.. daya was stunned.. at this.. abhijeet tried to get up.. daya forwarded his hands to give him support.. but abhijeet did not let daya touch him..**

**daya was bewildered with abhijeet's behavior…**

**Daya: **abhijeet..

**Abhijeet: **daya.. tum.. please.. jao yaha se.. **abhijeet was avoiding his gaze as well all tears that had swelled up ...**

**Daya was shocked.. the person who was asking him to stay here.. is asking now to leave…**

**Daya composing himself spoke with...**

**Daya: **abhijeet aap.. yeh..

**Abhijeet: **please daya.. jao tum.. **(his tone was loud... but daya could hear that what was in that heart...**

**Daya: **kyu? jau mai..

**Abhijeet: **please hai! bass... leave!

**A/n: hope u liked the chapter.. reviews are getting less and less.. only 21 reviews.. i will not update this story now.. till I get satisfied review… at least 30 reviews… **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: hi.. I am back.. sorry for the delay but chapter delete ho gaya tha toh dubara.. likhna pada.. upar se college aur studies.. toh busy hun.. **

Saakshi- thank you so much.. dear..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much… hmm.. tek hoga.. jaldi tek hoga

Rajvigirl- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much..

Rukmani- di.. aap sahi hai.. :)

Kashyaprfg- thank you so much..

Krittika- thank you so much.. di..

Priya- thank you so much..

As anjaana- hmm good guess.. thank you so much..

Mistic morning- thank you so much..

Guest- aap.. bhi jaldi change ho jaayega.. :)

Sheesha di- thank you so much.. di.. hehe.. haan aapka dhamaka bhi aayega..

Jot- thank you so much..

Naina mallik- thank you so much..

Aashi hone- thank you so much.. yes I will take care of myself…

Abhicharm- thank you so much.. dear.. jaldi tek hoga abhijeet…

Bhumi98- thank you so much..

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much.. aur aapni story jaldi update kar.. u know na meri favourite story hai…

Kavel04- thank you so much..

Khushi- aww.. aur tissue paper bejti hun… hehe.. haan mai tek hun…

Loveabhi- thank you so much..

Jyoti- thank you so much.. di nahi di mai naraj nahi hun…

Rai- thank you so much..

Nitu and gudia- thank you so much.. hmm.. dekhtey hai kya hota hai.. kaise aatey hai abhijeet bahar rehab se…

R and r- thank you so much..

ISGA- thank you so much..

**chalyie.. ab chapter padhiye.. aur.. end mei.. hehe.. (evil smile)**

* * *

><p>It has been not more than a few weeks when the person standing in front of him had been asking to him to <strong>BE THERE<strong> for him. When he with no thought in mind stood up with matter what the consequences may come.

Daya was just silently staring at that face, with the same words still echoing his mind. He was asked to leave. Was it that easy?

You just say get lost and that is it? no! it can't it never can be the case, but in here he was just freezer at the place.

When after a silent gap of two minutes he spoke.

**Daya: **abhijeet aap.. yeh..** (when abhijeet... a person who was constantly hiding his gaze from the person in front looked up at him and continued the same thing.)**

**Abhijeet: **please daya.. jao tum..

**Daya who was feeling dejected shook his head in disapproval and continued with a much better confident tone.**

**Daya: **kyu? jau mai.. han?** (he was having a very fix stare on Abhijeet)**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. dekho.. **(his eyes were not meeting daya's eyes, as he was extreme guilty for hurting daya) **mai.. nahi chahta mere karan tumhe koi chot pahuchey.. joh pahuch chuki hai..

**Daya was just like what?**

**Days (in a shocked tone) **aap... aapko lagta hai me.. ye... ye sab.. mai...** (then got the point that where is this soul wandering yet till now) **seriously... aap... ye sab soch rahe the...

**Abhijeet just moved his face to the other side.**

_**"Khamoshi thi har kahin"**_

**Daya: **aap... aap uss waqt hosh mai nahi they... **(he was saying from the bottom of his heart)**

**Abhijeet who was still busy looking to the other side.**

_**"Na lafz the na alfaz"**_

**Abhijeet still in the same mode answered**

**Abhijeet: **janta hun.. par maine bahut galat kiya.. tum mujhse dhur raho.. yaha maat aao mere pass… plz chale jaao...

**Days who was still stating at him was very much moved by the way abhijeet was BLAMING his own self .**

**Daya: (scolds him) **itni...choti baat...** (abhujeet looks down) **aap... itni si baat ke liye aap chahtey hai ki mai nahi aau aapke pass.. agar main ahi aata na toh aap khudko...aap..

**Abhijeet: **aacha hota kam se kam tumhe toh chot nahi lagti…** (he gave an instantaneous answer) **mere hote... tumhe kuch na kuch toh hona hi hai...

_**"Har pal tha tumhari uss awazz ka intezaar..."**_

_**"Had pal sochta that...dosti mai kaisi jeet or haar"**_

**Daya: **abhijeet.. yeh kya bekar ki baatein kar rahe ho tum.. aapne aap ko dosh dena band karo.. samjhe.. uss waqt tum aapne hosh mei nahi they.. wo tum nahi they wo uss drugs..

**Abhijeet who was now pacing down the place came and stopped in front of days **

**Abhijeet cut him..: **daya.. maine tums eek baar kaha na.. ki tum mere pass maat aao.. toh maat aao.. aajke baad yaha maat aana.. **(with a firm stare)**

**Daya who was also feeling like shaking this person replied with a same stubborn time**

**Daya:** aur aapko lagta hai mai aapki baat manunga.. **(there was a unknown smirk inside)mai aaunga.. milne zaroor aaunga...**

**Abhijeet turned.. **daya tum.. please.. please... (**he was trying to convince this man the way he can)**

**Daya: bass (showing hand) **aapko jo kehna tha... aapne keh diya... aur maine sunliya... ab bass... mai kahunga...

**Abhijeet: **par..

**Daya: **aur tum bass sunoge!** (concentration on the last word)**

**Abhijeet silent..**

**Abhijeet pov: **mujhse chota hoke muje hokum de raha hai aur mai pata nahi kyu baat maan raha hun iski… ek baar tek ho jaau.. phir dekhta hun issey..

**Daya pov: **yeh toh kamaal ho gaya.. abhijeet meri baat maan rahe hai… mai unhe inta dhaant raha hun.. par beta daya jab abhijeet tek hongey.. toh teri kher nahi…

**When his simple smile soon disappears... as he gazes at him.**

_**"Waqt kahin bhi badh jaaye..."**_

_**"Uska pahiya kahin ruk jaaye..."**_

_**"MAin rahunga tumhare saath chahe sara jaahan badal jaaye"**_

**Days firstly became total silent and could easily feel the gaze of abhijeet... soo soon receives the call.**

**Daya receives a call.. **yes sir.. haan.. tek hai sir.. mai aata hun..** then cuts the call.. says to abhijeet.. **kaam aa gaya mai isliye jaa raha hun mai.. khayal rakhiyega aapna..

**Abhijeet who realized the situation and smiled at himself. but still nodded with a small smile.**

**Abhijeet nodes.. and daya leaves.. pov: **kaam ke bahane hi sahi.. mujhse dhur toh rahega…** he lied down.. closing his eyes.. and drifted into sleep.. **

**A week passed… **

As this had always been a daily ritual by now.. when daya has to play a key role balancing both the sides at his best and trying not to lose his own balance.

But what was supposed to happen wasn't at all happening. while the rest was happening religiously.

In solute of being and following the instructing... abhijeet's health was heavily detoriating with his tension and scare increasing with every moment.

When a day. daya entered inside the room… he found abhijeet lying there.. daya looked at abhijeet who was much more weak then before.. his face was so pastel… abhijeet sensed.. daya's presence.. he opens his eyes.. and said..** daya.. **

**Daya who was trying not to wake him up shocked.**

" aapko kaise pata chala mai aaya hun..** "**

**Abhijeet smile a but while trying to get up.**

**Abhijeet looked at him.. "**tum yaha itne time aatey jaatey ho… tumhari halki si aahat se pehchan jaata hun mai tumhe.. aur tumhare aur yaha ke logo ke ilawa aur kaun aa sakta hai…**" (his voice was.. low and weak)**

**Daya smiled.. abhijeet tried to get up.. but he failed.. instead he fall back again..**

**When days instantly moved towards him.**

**Daya scolding him.. "**abhijeet.. kya jarurat hai uthne ki tumhe.. kitni baar kahan hai.. u need rest... kyu karte ho tum ye sab samaz nahi aata mujhe...**"**

**While abhijeet holding day as hand said.**

**Abhijeet (low tone).. **da..ya.. please.. baithne.. doh na..

**Days looked at him helplessly...and started to help him with his mind totally concentrating on him.**

**Daya helped in sitting.. placing the pillow behind.. his back.. there was silence.. there was nothing left to say.. **

**When abhijeet who was feeling a little bit better looked at days...and then finally broke that silence with.**

**Abhijeet: **aaj.. k..uch kahogey nahi..** (having difficulty in speaking)**

**Days who was now staring out of the window said..**

**Daya: **mai kya kahu.. bureau mei miss karta hun aapko..

**Abhijeet who was indeed expecting something else was now feeling a lot bit easy. then he immediately.. told daya.. **

**Abhijeet holding his hand.. **da..yaa..

**It was the time.. when abhijeet holder daya's hand.**

_**"Tum hote ho toh zindagi jhum uthti hai...**_

_**"Tumhari kami har pal chubti hai..."**_

_**"Laut aao mere dost.."**_

_**"Kyuke tuzme...meri puri duniya basti hai"**_

**When abhijeet touched daya.. he felt abhijeet's hand hot.. Daya looked at him.. and tensed.. **"kya hua? abhijeet.."

**Abhijeet: **mujhe.. please.. bathroom tak.. le chalo..

**Daya: **haan.. utho.. **(days was again feeling scar..it was now a common thing that been a small mishap used to make him feel bead)**

**Abhijeet tried to get up.. he was difficult for him.. but daya gave his full support.. to him.. he took him inside the washroom.. **

**Abhijeet entered inside.. and in a fraction of seconds closing the door he vomited.**

**Days could feel his coughing front the inside.**

**Daya pov: **oh god! Bhukar.. ultiya.. inki haalat toh bhigarti jaa rahi hai…

**Daya: **tek hai aap.. **(looking at him and forwarding a napkin as his face was wet as he had washed one)**

**Abhijeet nodes.. then he takes him back.. and make him lay down… abhijeet denies.. **

**Daya: **aap laith jayie.. mai aapse.. aise bhi baat kar sakta hun..

Abhijeet who was current not getting what to do just followed as daya said.

Abhijeet just layer himself back and had closed his eyes.

Days too stood there in silence. he felt now he may doze off.

When he saw something unusual and glanced at something which was oozing down from abhijeet's nose.

**It was none other than red fluid blood.**

**Days in panic **"kkhoon... aapke... naak se khun..."

**Daya: abhijeet… nak se khoon.. abhie.. staff ko bulata hun… daya turned to leave.. abhijeet holds his hand.. **

**Abhijeet: **nahi..** (nervous and scared) **maat bulao unhe…

**Scare was all it can be seen in his eyes as he wiped that blood off.**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. unhe bulana jaruri hai.. tumhari nak se khoon nikal raha hai.. tabiyat aur bigar jaayegi..

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. daya.. please.. maat bulao.. wo log firse injection dengey mujhe.. wo itni saari dawai.. aur phir mujhe neend aati hai.. nahi mujhe nahi sona hai.. please… daya.. maat bulao unhe.. please.. tum.. aaye toh.. mujhe tumhare saath rehna.. hai.. baat karni hai.. sona nahi hai.. koi injection nahi lagwana mujhe please..

**Daya eyes were becoming moist.. the person.. who was brave enough to take any medicine, injection.. is now.. nervous.. and some kind of fear was there.. **

**Daya: **abhijeet.. relax.. tek hai tumhe sona nahi hai na.. okay.. mai unlogo ko bol dunga.. par kamse kaam unlogo ko dekhne toh doh..

**Abhijeet still nodes.. no… **

**Daya: **abhijeet.. mai hun na tumhare pass.. mai kahi nahi jaunga…

**Daya calls the nurse.. doctor comes in… he checks abhijeet… **

**Doctor to nurse: **inhe injection aur wo dawai de doh..

**Abhijeet stares at days.. while daya... looks at abhijeet with a helpless gaze...**

**Nurse prepares the injection.. and was about to inject.. it.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya.. nahi..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. lelo.. please...aap aapko yahan we bajar aana hai.. na...** (taking his hand in hand) **aise zid karne se kuch hasil nahi hoga... aap maniye meri baat... please...

**Abhijeet: **daya... magar...

**Daya (looking into his eyes) **mere liye... ek baar...

**Abhijeet sighs and lays down...**

**Nurse gave him the injection.. abhijeet closed his eyes.. like a small kid.. **

**Daya: **lo ho gaya..** (smiling)**

**Abhijeet opened his eyes.. **

**Nurse: **sir yeh dawai.. **abhijeet turned his face to other side.. daya nodded in disappointment.. **

**Daya: **laayie mujhe dijiye mai khilata hun..

**Nurse gave him the tablets.. **

**Daya: **abhijeet.. aapko baithna tha na..

**Abhijeet looks at him.. **haan..

**Daya makes him sit.. **lejiye dawai kha lijiye..

**Abhijeet moved his face to the other.. side. **

**Daya: **dekhiye.. kya ho gaya hai.. aise mei laparwahi bilkul aachi nahi hai.. kitne kamjoor ho gaye hai aap.. please abhi.. khalo dawai.. mujhe bilkul aacha nahi lagta.. tumhe aise dekh.. mai chahta hun tum jaldi.. se tek ho jaao aur.. yaha se chalo.. tum bhi yahi chahtey ho na..

**Abhijeet nodes.. **

**Daya: **toh yeh dawai khalo..

**he kept the medicine in his hand.. abhijeet firstly was staring at it for time. then finally seeing daya staring at him abhijeet took it.. daya.. helped in taking the water.. as abhijeet was not able to hold the glass… **

**Daya smiled.. abhijeet was feeling tiredness.. and extreme weakness.. **

**Abhijeet: **"daya mai sona chahta hun.."** and soon without a second thought he drifted in sleep.**

**He was looking just an innocent guy who has landed in this mess by destiny.**

**Daya made him laid down.. and patting his head.. tears were present in daya's eyes.. seeing this.. condition of abhijeet… **

**Pov: **jab acp sir ko pata chalega toh pata nahi kya hoga.. he wiped his tears… jaldi tek ho jayie na abhijeet.. aur nahi chupa paunga mai sach sir se..

**Daya phone ringed.. **hello.. jee sir.. mai.. sir abhie aana jaruri hai.. tek hai sir.. mai aata hun

**.. abhijeet was holding daya's hand.. and sleeping.. daya too did not want to leave abhijeet and go.. but he had to leave.. he slowly lose the grip from abhijeet's hand.. and silently leaves from there… **

**He enters inside the bureau.. **

**Asha says.. **daya.. tum aa gaye.. acp sir kabse tumhara intejar kar rahe hai..

**Daya straight walks in to his room.. **

**Daya: **sir..

**Acp turns.. **daya.. aao **(his time was having nothing more than a formal attire)**

**Daya comes and stands in front of him... **

**Acp asked… **"kya baat hai daya.. kafi dino se mai dekh raha hun tum bahut pareshan rehtey ho.. aur aadhey se jyada time gayab rehtey ho.."

**Daya: nahi sir.. kuch nahi wo bas.. abhijeet ko leke..**

**Acp questioned.. **"abhijeet kaha hai daya.."

**Daya (was shocked.. and tensed.. ) **sir.. abhijeet toh gher pe..

**Acp sir stood up with: **daya jhooth mat bolo please... mai acchi tarah se jaanta hun ki abhijeet ghar par nahi hai...

**Daya looked at him.. **

**There was shock. **

**Acp sir: **haan.. tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega.. abhijeet waha beemar rahega toh mai ussey milne nahi jaunga..

**Daya looked down.. **

**Acp: **aise muh latka ke maat kahde raho.. batao mujhe abhijeet kaha hai..** (angrily)**

**Daya: **sir..** (hesitating).. **abh..i..jeet.. wo.. r..e.

**He was sweating.. and scared… acp would get angry on him.. so he decided.. to take him to rehab.. centre.. with a hope.. he was not get angry.. **

**Acp: **bolo daya..

**Daya: **sir.. a..ap.. saath chaliye.. mai aapko nahi bata paunga.. please sir..

**Acp sir looked at him with a tough gaze but after a moment ...**

**Acp: **tek hai.. chalo…** pov: **aisa kya hai joh daya mujhe bata nahi sakta..

**Daya was driving.. with fear.. **

**Daya (pov) **maine toh socha tha... ke abhijeet theek ho jaane ke baad... mai acp sir se milvaunga... par ab...

**He stopped.. the.. car.. at the gate of the rehab center.. when acp loo**

**Acp: **daya.. hum yaha kyu aaye hai?

**Daya: **sir.. aap chaliye na sab pata chal jayega..

**Acp: **daya tumhara deemeag thikane pe hai?

**His gaze was rash as well as angry.**

**Daya (trying to avoid his gaze) **sir.. plz.. aap chaliye

Acp and daya got down..

And walked towards the entrance of rehab center.. daya took acp to Room No. 3.. at the door..

Acp sir were constantly staring at the surroundings and glaring at daya who was trying his best to be normal but fear was increasing every moment.

When finally in front of the very door.

The name plate was there.. where patient name was written.. **ABHIJEET…**

APC sir were stunned... looked at daya.. who was standing there with his head.. lowered..

He was having no courage to say to speak to stare not even to utter to daya anything.

When acp put his hand on handle.. of the door.. And entered inside.. Daya too followed him in..

Inside... abhijeet whowas sitting with support of his back.. and trying to gather the water.. from the side table.. finally he managed to take the glass.. he was about to sip the water..

When he saw acp sir standing there..

The glass.. of water fell from his hand..

**"Shock"**

Was the only thing that was there on the two faces.

All where everything was seeming to stop Acp sir who was having his eyes widened at his best was staring with a very fixed gaze.

What to react what to say was an another story .

Daya who had closed his eyes tightly as he knew he can't face it. no he can't.

Complete silence was there in the room..

When after a gasp of a few seconds.

Acp sir moved forward inside.. as daya looked up and found him moving forward.

Sweat drops were seen rolling down his forehead while abhijeet who was now sitting with his head down at its best.

But he could feel those shoes coming towards him. abhijeet's heartbeat was.. increasing.. and.. he was sweating..

It hadn't been the case when he has been scared of his fatherly fig.

But today he **TRULY** was scared of it.

And the last sweat drop fell on the ground.

_**"Will you be there with me?"**_

_**"Will u?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: finally ho gaya long chapter.. hope aap logo ko pasand aaya hoga… aab acp sir.. daya abhijeet.. teeno :O aab kya hoga? Any guesses? Toofan aayega.. ya.. hehe next mei dekhtey hai.. keep reviewing.. same demand minimum 35 reviews.. will try to update soon… **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: thanks… **

Guests- thank you so much…

Chocolate- sorry.. dear.. par abhijeet ko dhant par hi gayi..

Mistic morning- thanks a lot.. haan kahani mei twist aa gaya.. hehe..

Naina mallik- thanks a lot.. haan late ho gaya iss baar nahi hua na? well todha bussy thi and kuch tension bhi tha..

Artanish- thanks a lot dear..

Kavinsanjana- thanks a lot dear… love u too dear..

Rai the nightqueen- thanks a lot…

Jot- thanks a lot dear..

Kritz- thanks a lot di.. love u

Bhumi98- thanks a lot..

Saakshi- thank you so much…

Khalsa- thanks a lot..

Loveabhi- thank you so much..

Abhicharm- thanks a lot dear.. hehe.. take care…

Jyoti- thanks a lot di.. sorry di time nahi mil paa raha warna os likh deti.. koshish karungi kuch os likh saku

Nitu- thanks a lot… di.. sorry aapne joh socha ulta kiya maine..

Rukmani- thanks a lot di…

Priya- thank you..

Shrestha- thanks a lot..

Fati sid- thanks.. haha.. it's okay dher aayi toh durust aayi.. aisa kuch hai na.. thanks a lot..

Khushi- thanks a lot dear… yes I am fine.. studies tek chal rahi hai.. aur aapki?

Abhijeet lover- thanks a lot.. hey.. ni hao.. chui xia.. mei?

Silent killer- thanks a lot…

Dreamfanatic- thanks dear.. gald to see your review :)

Niti- thank di..

* * *

><p><strong>here is the next chapter… <strong>

Acp was moving forward… with each moment seeming too very long than desired.

With the small little fist sized heart throbbing fast. Don't know why today he was feeling that bit a father but a officer was approaching.

_**"I waited for u till the last hour"**_

_**"I knew it was hard but i fell you still had that power"**_

Daya was truly sweating by bow as well as his thoughts were ramming into each other cramming his brain in the mid.

Acp who was walking was getting all that remembered dialogues.

"**sir.. wo.. mera ek dost hai.. uske bhai ko drugs ki addat lag gayi hai.. acp looked at him.. sir.. wo bahut hi aache parivar se hai… pata nahi kaise.. uske bhai.. ko.. yeh adaat lag gayi.. bahut pareshan hai mera dost.."**

"**sir.. abhijeet.. sir ki tabiyat hmm.. sir jaldi tek ho jayegi.." **

"**haan sir.. mere dost ka bhai tek ho raha hai.. ussey.. rehab bejh diya hai" **

soon did he stopped while abhijeet eyes feel too very down with he getting a glance of the shoes of acp.

When acp sir looked towards daya saying.

Acp: daya.. uss din jiske baare mei mujhe bata rahe they kya yeh wahi hai..

His tone, well it said much more than desired. whatever it was it was saying that he knows he understands "but" there is always a but which he never ever compromises.

Daya was silent..

He wasn't at all understanding that what kind of answer is supposed to be given but currently. all that it was to say the truth.

But his throat wasn't prepared to utter a word.

And his silence spoke millions.

Acp just could not believe..

He was not understanding what is he supposed to react and say.

A person who was laying on the bed before was an officer whom he had once believed .

He just gave a sigh. a sigh of helplessness and hopelessness.

And right now in that very person is lying in front of him.. lying on bed of rehab center…

Acp in anger: daya itni badi baat chupayi mujhse tumne.. haan? yaha tak mujhse jutth bola tumne.. then turned to abhijeet with anger in his eyes.. aur tum.. deemag tek toh hai na tumhara.. drugs.. (high and anger tone)

Daya was shocked.. he was seriously wasn't getting that what was the very reality.

He thought seeing abhijeet in this condition he will not shout.. but… pov: sir.. mujhe laga.. sir yaha gussa nhi karengey.. par sir toh.. mujhe inhe rokhna hoga..

Daya tried to interrupt sir.. please.. ek baar puri baat.. toh..

Acp turned to daya.. speaks angrily.. and ordering tone.. :daya.. mai nahi chahta ki mera koi bhi officer.. ek DRUG ADDICT ke saath koi bhi rishta rakhe…(this line pinched abhijeet's heart) aur yeh mera order hai.. samjhe.. tum…

And before daya could react.. he marches out of the room.

Acp: saying.. dubara kabhie.. yaha wapas maat aana daya..

He said leaving daya and abhijeet speechless..

Abhijeet thinks..

What just happened.

He wasn't even looking up at those angry eyes. which had love and concern somewhere but was hidden behind the current of harsh words.

He felt as if he lost everything.. today.. abhijeet looks at daya with his teary eyes…

Daya: abhijeet.. mai..

He was cut, as he had been expecting though.

Abhijeet angry on him he knew that he wasn't the person to be angry on but currently his hopeless.. " tumpey hi to bharosa kiya tha aur tumne bhi tor diya..."

Daya just looks at him and the remaining tears fell down with Abhijeet smiles painfully..

And says "rishte mere liye bane hi nahi..."

Daya who was stand still yet up till now he came forward and stood beside him

Daya: nahi abhijeet.. please.. aap..

Abhijeet looking in a unknown rage.

Abhijeet: jao aab... sir nahi cahte na unke officer koi drug addict.. (paused) jao tum ...kahin meri wajah se ye..(pointing towards himself) rog tumme fail jaye...

Daya who was going to put hand on his shoulder but stop and his tears run in speed as he hears that word "rog"

**"Why did he said so?"**

**"What all I did?"**

**"Why it is always me?"**

**"Who is never pardoned?"**

**"I wanted to break through"**

**"I made every possible move"**

**"Why? why don't they believe?"**

**"Is it that I should have died?"**

**"Or it that is should have cried?"**

**"Cab my tears wash it off?"**

**"Can they clean me back?"**

**"I am still there deep down "**

**"I am drowning but still I am trying"**

**"I know I did no good"**

**"But I did whatever I could"**

Daya stares at the person in front don't know what and why is he seeming to hug this guy and make his realise that yes he believes him no matter what.

But yet always... that four alphabetical word stops him doing so and he hide his real self behind that glorious name of "duty"

And today it's just like the history repeating again!

Daya pov: nahi mai yaha nahi aau.. yeh mujse nahi hoga.. mai khudko nahi rok pata yaha aane se.. kaise.. ruku khudko.. abhijeet ko jarurat hai meri.. bolkul akela hai wo.. mai chala gaya toh.. kya hoga.. nahi I am sorry sir… par iss baar mai aapka order nahi manunga.. nahi abhijeet.. itni aasani se rishta nahi tutne dunga mai.. nahi jaunga chodke aapko.. chahe iskeliye mujhe koi bhi keemat bhi kyu na chukani pade

Daya says.. to abhijeet: nahi abhijeet.. mai nahi jaunga.. sir chahe jitna bhi kehle.. mai nahi jaunga aapko chodke…

When looked down instead of shocked glance but got a shout!

Abhijeet: nahi chaiye mujhe koi hamdardi! nahi chaiye koi pyaar... (looking at daya with fire in his eye but water too which was falling in speed by now) issi... issi jagah ke kayak hu mai... (pointing towards that bed) drugs! drugs liye hai maine... yahin yahin hona chahiye mujhe... mujhe milne toh kya mujhe poori tarah bhool jaana chahiye sab na... (His voice was yet too strong) hun kya mai? ek mamooli sa inspector... aur kya? (daya was looking down) meri haisiyat kya hai? jo thi wo toh maine... aapne... aapne inhi hathoon se gawa di... (showing his hands) ab... kya... bacha kya hai han? (his voice a bit lowered as he was saying at the wall when again his voice pitches) ab kya cheene aye ho mujhse? han? (daya was shocked) meri izzzat toh sadkon par aahi chuki hai... jo ek do nazreen thi inhe aaj... (pain in his voice as it was breaking l) mera chehra tak nahi dekha jaa raha... ab tum... (holding daya by his shoulders) tum kya le jaane aaye ho? sab kuch toh chin gaya hai? ek... ek baat achhi tarah se sunlo daya mai ab tak mara nahi hu naa toh koi handicap hu... (he was looking at daya with a deadly stare and tears rolling in both eyes) mujhe kandha abhi mat do... (then with a slight breaking tone) mujhe kandha dene mai abhi waqt hai... waqt hai... (and whatever that was remaining he breaks down and his eyes spread tears all over...

Daya frustrated moves.. towards the door.. entrance.. he opens the door..

He hears his name.. daya.. abhijeet calls him.. daya stops leaving the handle.. and turns…

Abhijeet said.. not looking at him.. phir dubara palatke peeche maat dekhna… bhul jaana ki kabhie tumhe kisiko aapna bhai banaya tha…

Daya gets mad now.. he yells.. "bas.. abhijeet.. bas.. bol bol liya tumne.. aur bahut sun liya maine.. sir kehtey hai ki.. tum yaha kabhie maat aana aur tum bhi kehtey ho ki mai tumse rishta na rakho.. sabki sunta hun mai.. kabhie toh mere dil ki sunne diya karo… tumne aapna faisla suna diya aur sir ne aapna faisla suna diya.. aur ab tum mera faisla sunlu.."

(He gazed towards that person who was shocked also) toh mai yaha se jaunga.. na koi rishta todhunga.. aur na tumhe akela yaha marne ke liye chodunga.. (his tone was so tough that even anger of abhijeet lowered down)

Abhijeet tried to speak.. daya.. mai kisi rishtey ke layak nahi hun.. aur ab koi rishtey nahi hoga.. (his eyes becoming moist) sab nafrat karengey mujhse.. jaise sir kartey hai…

Daya came to him.. and spoke.. with a very different tone in which he might have rarely spoke..

"Nahi abhijeet sir nafrat nahi kartey tumse.. wo bas todha gussa hai… naraj hai.. mai samjaunga unhe.."

Abhijeet: fells on the ground on his knees with: "nahi daya.. sir nahi sunegey.. tumne suna na.. unhone kya kaha.. ki.. k..oi.. b..hi.. ..ek drug.. adii.. (tears were rolling his eyes) tum ja..ntey ho na.. ma..ine.. ku..ch bhi.. jaan..bu..jhke.."

Daya hugged him.. haan.. abhi.. mai janta hun sab… (his voice was teary) abhijeet who was silently crying.. making daya's shirt wet.. nahi abhi.. maat roye.. aise.. I am sorry.. I am sorry.. mujhe sir ko yaha nahi lana chahiye.. tha.. lekin maine.. tumhara.. bharosa nahi todha abhi.. nahi todha.. sir ko pehle se hi shaq ho gaya.. tha.. wo.. tumse.. milne.. gher.. aur.. unhe mujhe bureau bulaya.. mai unhe.. kaise.. batata.. tumhare yaha.. hone ka.. koi bhai khudke muh se.. kaise.. bata sakta hai.. ki "mera.. bhai.. drugs ke shikar hai.. aur.. yaha.. rehab center mei hai.." please.. maaf kardo mujhse.. par.. yeh rishta khatam karne ko maat kaho.. jindagi mei pehli baar.. koi rishta bana hai.. ussey mai khona nahi chahta hun..

Then daya could not hear sound of abhijeet's crying.. he lifted his head up and found his eyes closed.. with his wet face.. he made him lied down on bed… he wiped the tears… under his eyes.. with his hand…

He hears his whisper…

"daya.. jao.. nafrat… sir.. nahi.. drug addict.. rishta"

Daya closed his eyes.. and let his tears flow down..

"Aap mujhse meri jaan mangligiye ...par ...ids...is rishte ko mat tudvaiye...(tears rolling)m..mai nahu kar pata...(then rubbing those tears)chahe Jo ho jaye...m..mai aapko wapas lake rahunga...aap maano ya na maano...aaoka bhai...hai.. Aapke saath chahe puri doonia sath chod de...main nahi chodunga... nahi chodunga...

**"They said I was the culprit"**

**"I was the one who was the shame"**

**"I did all that ,that made them lame"**

**"But all that jeppened was always a accident"**

**"I didn't knew I was unknown"**

**"I believed ...but was fooled"**

**"But...I did whatever I could"**

Next day.. abhijeet opened his eyes… he tried to move his hand.. but could not move it… then he looked he found daya sleeping with his head down on his hand.. abhijeet smiled… caressed his hairs… daya opened his eyes.. and lifted his head up..

Daya: sorry..

Abhijeet was confused.. kisliye..

Daya: wo tumhare haath pe.. sar rakhe sone ke liye..

He said while getting up while abhijeet just looked at him with.

Abhijeet smiled.. koi baat nahi… daya..

He was trying to act normal as he could but was failing in every bit.

Then doctor comes in… seeing the doctor.. abhijeet face expression changes to tensed..

Again fear was galloping from inside..

Daya: abhie.. ghabrao maat..

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe aur dawai aur injections nahi chahiye mai tak gaya hun.. kya ab humesha mai aise hi jeeyunga…

Daya: nahi abhijeet.. nahi.. tum jaldi tek ho jaogey.. yaha se joh bhi jaata hai tek hoke jaata hai.. isliye toh mai tumhe yaha laaya hun.. aur tum acp sir ke baare mei bilkul maat socho.. unhe.. mai samjaunga..

His phone rings… he looks at caller id..

Picks up the phone.. hello..

Acp in anger tone: daya.. kaha ho tum..

Daya: s..ir.. ma..i wo.. a..bhi..je..et..

Acp: foran.. bureau aao.. and cuts the call in anger…

Daya: sir.. suniye..

In anger he was about to throw his phone.. when abhijeet stopped his hand.. kya daya.. sir ka gussa bechare phone pe kyu nikal rahe ho..

Daya: abhijeet.. sir..

Abhijeet: bula rahe hai na.. daya nodes.. toh jaao…

Daya: aapko aise chodke..

Abhijeet: ab tum nahi they mai rehta tha na..

Daya: haan.. par mai shyam ko wapas aaunga..

Abhijeet smiles.. jaisi tumhari marji..

Daya leaves.. he comes to bureau… as always...acp sir was eagerly waiting for him.

Acp speaks.. daya maine tumse mana kiya tha na ki koi bhi uss drug addict se rishta nahi rakhega… phir bhi tum.. wahi..

Daya: I am sorry sir.. par drug addict hone se pehle wo senior inspector abhijeet hai.. aur mere bhai hai..

Acp: matlab tum mera order nahi manogey..

Daya stands with his head down…

Acp: tek hai jaisi tumhari marji.. lekin ek baat samajlo.. bekar mei tum aapna waqt jaaya kar rahe ho.. wo insaan ab kabhie.. tek nahi hoga… (rudely and angrily) aur mujhse koi umeed maat rakhna..

Acp was about to move.. when daya said..

Daya: sir abhijeet ne khud se drugs nahi leye.. ussey diye gaye hai..

Acp stopped.. he turned..

Acp: kya matlab hai tumara..?

Daya: sir aapko kya lagta hai ek cid officer joh drugs mafia.. ko pakarta… unsey nafrat karta hai.. khud drugs lega.. usne bas ek choti se galti ki.. ek anjaan shaks pe bharosa karke ussey dost maan liya.. abhijeet ki yadasht ka faida uthaya usne.. aur dhere dhere… unhe drugs dene laga… aap hi batayie sir.. ismei unki kya galti hai.. unhone toh nahi kaha tha mujhe drugs doh… (tears rolled down his eyes) aap jante hai na.. sir.. wo kitne akele padh gaye they.. uss dard se guilt se bahar nikalna chahtey they… tabhie.. ankit naam ke shaks ne.. entry li.. aur (closed his eyes) sir agar mujhe iss baat ka pata nahi chalta na.. toh aap abhijeet ko uss haal mei bhi nahi paa paatey… others were standing and listening quietly… daya moves to his desk.. and gets to work…

Acp orders.. sudhakar.. asha.. pata karo iss ankit ke baare mei.. kaun hai yeh.. jald se jald.. aur jaha kahi bhi chupa hua hai pakar ke laao…

Asha: jee sir…

Daya smiled.. but acp looked at him.. with anger.. daya looked at comput

er.. and started working… after noon.. sudhar enters inside.. with a man… daya looks at him.. with firing eyes..

Man: chodo mujhe.. chodo..

Daya gets up.. moves forwards towards him.. holds him.. and slaps.. the man falls down on ground.. then lifts him up.. bahut shauk hai tujhe.. na dusro ki jindagi barbaad karne ka.. haan.. (shouts at him..)

Acp: daya chodo ussey.. kanoon ko haath mei maat lo…

Daya: sir.. isne ek cid officer ke saath aisa kaam kiya hai.. issey toh.. slapped him again… sudhakar leke jaao issey issey pehle mai iski yahi jaan lelu…

While going ankit.. says.. afsoos bahut dher ho gayi hai.. daya.. tum chahe jitni bhi koshish karlo.. abhijeet ko wapas.. nahi paa paogey..

A evil smirk was there.

**"They hated me.. they tried to kill me the way they can"**

**"I was fooled by my own buddy.."**

**"Was I wrong? or not enough strong?"**

**"I just belived ... that's all I did..."**

**"But... still I did whatever I could"**

Acp: sudhakar.. leke jaao issey (hating tone)

Sudhar takes him.. in..

Daya comes to acp sir.. thank you sir… acp just moves to his cabin… he didn't say anything but a sigh of relief could be seen in his tensed face.

Daya: asha.. mai abhijeet se milne jaa raha hun..

Asha who was just staring at daya smiled seeing his love and care.

Asha"tumne kar dikhaya daya... u did it..."

Saying she rubbed off that tear...

Daya leaves… he reaches rehab… similing.. pov: abhijeet ko bataunga mai sir ussey nafrat nahi kartey.. bas gussa hai..

He happily moves inside his room…

While here abhijeet saw him… gets shocked.. and hides something…

Abhijeet: daya.. t..um..

His time was much of shocked and despair...

Daya: haan.. aapko kuch batana tha..

Abhijeet: kya..

Daya comes and sits on stool..

Daya: abhijeet.. ankit ko pakar liya hai.. aur acp sir ne khud.. ussey dundha…

Abhijeet was shocked..

Abhijeet: sir.. ne.. lekin wo.. toh.. mujhse.. na..frat..

Daya said.. nahi abhijeet sir tumse nafrat nahi kartey.. bas gussa hai.. agar nafrat kartey toh ankit ko kabhie nahi pakartey… yeh unke baap hone ki narasgi hai..

Abhijeet smiled… sach daya.. wo mujhse nafrat nahi kartey…

Daya: haan abhijeet.. shaking his head.. sir tumse nafrat nahi kartey..

Abhijeet was smiling but something fishy was there in his smile don't know what.

daya found abhijeet's behavior change… his voice was not so weak.. as it was before he left… he health was.. also better.. he was able to.. sit without any help… in excitement.. abhijeet hugged him…

Well daya being a cid officer could not ignore this u known change when he hugged him back. could see something which took him in his toes.

daya separates abhijeet from hug… abhijeet was surprised… and daya looks at him.. angrily…

Abhijeet: daya.. kya hua..

Daya: tumne drugs.. li..

Abhijeet was shocked.. n..a..hi.. nahi.. toh.. (hesitating)

Daya held him.. with his shoulders.. (shouted) juth maat bolo mujhse…

Abhijeet's body shivered.. at daya's sudden.. shout..

**A/n: thanks for your continuous support friends.. pata nahi kyu mai royi.. iss chapter.. mei.. aap log emotional hua kya? chalo waiting for your reviews… hope to cross 370.. means 35 reviews.. minimum.. warna no update.. chalo review kijiye.. only few chapters left to the story… so jyada se jyada review chahiye.. **


End file.
